You Came Back
by Cat Alex
Summary: COMPLETE - Seifer x OC Seifer returns to Garden to prove he's worthy of SeeD, but is sidetracked by two characters each with their own painful pasts. Their meeting could change all three of their lives...
1. Grovelling

**You Came Back  
by Cat Alex**

Author's Note – Uhh, let's see... Disclaimer for Final Fantasy VIII – don't own nothing, except my characters Gaia, Wyvern and Ryden... thanks for reading this, I like feedback, still fragile as now only second time writer so constructive criticism and the odd boot throwing if it's really so bad, though I revel in compliments! Oh, and I apologise for the language, but I felt it was necessary to the character in question (nearly all Seifer's doing). I would also like to thank Mark for being my Beta. Thanks, man.

**Chapter One: Grovelling**

I came back.

I never thought I would, but here I am a year later strolling in amongst all the other idiots.

I was always angry at failing the SeeD exam. And this is it. My last act of Redemption. My last chance to become a SeeD – to show _everyone_ I could do it. No fucking up this time – no way.

That's what I'm here for – they've got to 'fix' me. I'm not my problem – but I get blamed for it! So, part and parcel with my 'last act of redemption' is getting an attitude change. Maybe the training here will mellow me out. Hah – I like to see it tried.

Fujin and Raijin stayed behind in Fisherman's Horizon, gave their blessing and understanding and let me go and went back to fishing.

"_FINE" _was all Fujin had to say on the matter while Raijin scratched his head, looked at me with a lopsided grin and said, _"It's like Fujin says, ya know, if you want to, we don't mind. Gotta good thing runnin' here, ya know? We'll take care of the fishin' business while you go off for salvation or whatever, right Fujin? – OW! Whaddya do that for, Fujin?!"_

I count that pretty much as their blessing.

Probably didn't take me seriously and now they're wondering where they hell I am. Or laughing – well, screw them, I'm gonna do it! When I set my mind to something – I do it!

Thankfully on Puberty boy's orders, Garden has been stationed in its old location in Balamb to 'encourage a sense of security for younger SeeD students'. It saves me a bunch of bloody trouble searching for the damn thing, which is helpful to me.

As I strolled through the main corridor to the lift I got fearfully eyeballed by all the students.

"Hey, it's the traitor!" one yelled. I turned my head in a split second to the person and fixed such a glare it could crack glass. The person was only a junior and cracked pleasingly under my eyes and walked away with a severely worried look. As I thought – all weak. A path materialised before me and I leisurely swaggered and hit the button.

Cid was less than pleased to see me.

"Ah," was all he said at first when I rocked up to his room without an appointment and sat myself down in front of him with a serious expression on my face. I ground my jaw and held my tongue with that stupid 'ah'.

'_I want in! So do it!'_ I wanted to demand. I'd be kicked out so quickly, I wouldn't even hear the schools laughter as big tough Seifer Almasy got hefted out of Garden quick sharp. That'd be a sight to see I suppose.

"... So, I want to be a SeeD. I want to train and take the test." I tempered myself, keeping as courteous as I could hold onto as Cid sat back in his battered leather chair. From his expression, I don't think he's quite forgiven me for the whole trying to help Ultimecia compress time thing.

Cid looked at me. Right into my eyes without blinking and held me in his searching gaze. It wasn't friendly. I could feel him looking for lies.

"Hmm, you're honest and committed." There was no question in his speech.

"So, can I?" I asked a little bored. I'm sick of waiting around for him to give me an answer – it's a yes or no situation and I'm getting fed up. He looked stony faced and drew in a breath.

"Even if I let you in, you know what you'll face from the students. They may eat you alive," he said earnestly, finally dropping away the hardness and letting in some of the old Head Cid care that I'd been accustomed to in past years. My jaw twitched. No-one defeats me!

Especially no punk-ass kids.

I curled my hands into fists.

"I don't care." I tipped my jaw haughtily.

"Well... welcome back." Without a trace of welcome. What more could I expect.

After a long stay at Fisherman's Horizon, I realised it was all or nothing, much to my disappointment. Here or nowhere. I was kind of hoping I wouldn't have to face Cid and Garden again after battling it with Galbadia Garden. Would you call that feeling sorry about what you did? 'Cause if so, I may just take it back – Seifer Almasy doesn't feel sorry for nothing!

"... Thank you," I gritted my teeth at that, turned my heel and left, shutting the doors loudly without any care. Then I wandered to the nearest Garden staff member.

"I've just rejoined," I grinned evilly and the man frowned, "so you need to get me a room."

He stared at me behind shaded eyes and sighed heavily.

"422 is free," he simply said and I opened my arms.

"What? No welcome home hug?" I teased menacingly and the man's lips curled sourly.

"No-one in this facility is likely to 'welcome you home', Almasy," he said tartly and thrust a timetable forward. I snatched it and walked off without a backwards glance.

Huh, timetable. I'd done these classes a hundred times over – this was barely revision.

"Traitor!!!" another junior boldly ventured as I stood outside my newly assigned dorm room. I felt like the big bad that got muzzled. A rage creeping up my spine made me turn angrily. I threw my hand out and roared, "Silence!" The spell was cast and the student with eyes wide ran off mutely. Ha. That'll show 'em.

This place isn't too bad considering Commander Puberty deals with it – though from what I hear he's not consuming his entire life in work, but also indulging in Rinoa.

Ugh, what did I even see in her? I heard they're on some extended break for a while to recover from all the events of Ultimecia. Hah, they need this long a break? In fact, all of them are taking a break – last I heard was that the Little Messenger Girl and the Cowboy were off in Trabia Garden, or the Smokehole – as I prefer to call it - in the snow with Chicken-Wuss, while the Instructor is touring Esthar for some new career direction as a potential Presidential Aide. Don't they just get the best treatment? And what do I get? Nothing, nada, zip!

Well, I guess I could have been arrested and prosecuted, but they probably didn't dare go near me!

I restlessly unpacked what little I had and threw myself on the rickety hard bed. I slept until midnight and woke up to find fucking brats had jammed my door shut. I took out my sword, the Hyperion, and prised it open.

With a foul grin, I decided it was time for some sword practise.


	2. Games

**Chapter Two: Games**

I leered at some Garden staff and they let me be. They wouldn't dare try to tell me I was out and about past curfew unless they wanted to get Silenced or something more creative if I had the time or the imagination to come up with something. When I arrived at the grass clearing, I thoroughly went through my junctioning. I'm not an idiot – even I can't handle every creature in the Training Centre, though I resent admitting it. With Hyperion resting on my shoulder, I strolled out into the cool air. It wasn't long before a stupid Grat found me. With ease it was struck down by my sword strike and it crumpled up like I'd taken a blowtorch to it. I was in better fighting shape than I'd expected.

I wanted to sit and think alone at the end section of the centre. And yes, I do think sometimes – too much on some occasions.

Any fucking student calls me 'traitor' there and they can deal with a Grat attack. I'm still gonna be careful. I don't want to be – I'd of happily kicked the shit out of a bunch of the students if I wasn't risking losing my golden SeeD exam chance. A little monster coercion will have to do instead for the kiddies as my revenge – no-one calls _me_ traitor and gets away with it.

I marched along and was almost there when –

"ROOOOAAR!!!!" an ear rattling bellow hit me. And rare few people can roar louder than me, which leaves... a T-Rexaur. Not the best night companion.

I hit it with a Firaga to try and back it up a bit. The flames curled my hands for a moment as it gathered power before I aimed for it's eyes and it shot out of my hand like a firework and it exploded in a torrent of flames around it eyes. It roared in pain and took a few unsteady steps backwards, giving me time to charge forward and struck it full force with my gunblade. It seemed to gather itself back together because it remained unaffected by my strikes on its tough scales and kept coming at me with snapping jaws. I cast Protect on myself to cushion a few nasty bites it was taking at me and struck it again to no effect.

"Shit..." I muttered and backed off slightly as I tried measuring the creature up to no avail.

I tried to leap over its tail sweep but couldn't do it and got knocked off my feet, the Hyperion thrown from my hand. I must have looked like a complete idiot as I fell on my butt and Hyperion clattered onto the ground.

A laugh sounded from the bushes.

"Need any help?" a cool voice asked.

"What? Aw, fuck off if you're here to gloat!" I spat viciously on my back and clambered to my feet. I was slightly crouching though – I was almost done in. The voice came out of its hiding place and leapt out in front of the T-Rexaur.

It was a girl about my age, I reckon. Her hair was short and sort of steely black and she was wearing black denim trousers and black leather boots to match her dark blade which she wielded proficiently. Her top was grey-blue and sleeveless – the same grey-blue her eyes were. I took all these details in a flash before she charged and rammed her sword into the T-Rexaur. It gave another roar, spun and thwacked her hard with its tail, sending her sprawling next to me. I saw her grin at me on her hands and knees – this is all a game to her.

She gleefully spun around and threw a hand out.

"Blind!" she commanded. It worked like a charm as the black cloud engulfed its head. Without sight a T-Rexaur was pretty much good for nothing. She got up and swung her sword forward as she began to build up to another charge at its vulnerable position. She took it apart with soft, sharp words which ignited spells.

"Firaga!" "Bio!" "Demi!" _Slash!!!_

She whirled the blade around and the beast fell.

"Curaga," she ended softly and revitalised me in a cascade of healing energy. I can't believe I dumbly watched as this _girl _fought.

I got up.

"Quite a pro," I commented. The girls face became blank as the passions of battle melted away.

"You're angry," she stated. My expression didn't change. Inside though I was raging to fight her – anything. My thirst to prove I was the best surged violently and I took my hands into fists before I did something stupid.

"I should have helped," I grimaced as I snatched the Hyperion from the ground and leant it on my shoulder.

Her face frowned briefly and she shook her head.

"It was unnecessary. I handled it fine, or didn't you see?"

She knew how to press my buttons.

"Why you!!! I could have taken it down!!!" I exploded. Bad luck, 's all.

"You should thank me," her calmness in the face of fury only made me worse. She thinks she's _better_ than me, or something?!!!

"No! Fight me!" I drew Hyperion, my nostrils flared at this girl's attitude.

The girl sighed and drew her sword almost a little lazily.

"Very well. The Fervent doesn't like to lose," the girl ran her hand along her narrow, very sharp sword. It reminded me a bit of Squall's blade, except it wasn't a gunblade. Fervent, eh? We'll see...

We strafed, eyes watching each others every move. Hah! I can do this! I swung my blade around sideways, but when I reached her, she'd gone. A blade slashed my back and I cried out more in surprise than pain.

"You should know the names of the people you fight," she informed me and hit me with Silence. I mutely growled and lunged at her, but she leaped away with ease.

"This shall be a valuable lesson to you, I think," she mused and snapped me around the head with the flat of her blade. I was down and out.

"There," she said as I began to lose consciousness, "I won. Dispel! Cura!" she cried. I felt my voice return and half my strength, so my limbs felt groggy.

"My name is Gaia, and I don't think you'll forget it soon."

She made sure I'd been too weak to fend her off. I was on the ground. She held me still with a boot to my neck and cut my shirt open. My eyes grew wide in horror as she raised her sword over my chest.

"Got that? Gaia. You won't forget soon," she whispered and with that, she cut a G into my chest and walked off.

Almost out of sight she yelled, "Curaga," and left.

I got up and glared at the curaga healing G.

"Bitch!!!" I screamed. My shirt was ruined! Who the fuck was she – this – this Gaia?!!! Grrr... whoever she was, she was gonna die.

Fucking die!!!


	3. Lessons

**Chapter Three: Lessons**

I didn't even stop at the haven at the end of the Training Centre. I was so angry at that girl; I stormed back to my dorm, violently slashing the meagre foes I encountered. I wanted to smash something up, so I demolished my wardrobe by kicking it to pieces while picturing that girl's face before crashing out on my bed.

When I woke up I realised I had ten minutes to get to lesson. My panic to keep sorta in line made me spring into action, only causing me to be five minutes late and look like an untidy wreck.

I arrived in my only other tank top that matched my beloved old one that was now ruined, but it wasn't quite the same, which only made me even angrier. The Instructor glared, but I brushed it off and took a seat alone. All the punk kids kept trying to sneak stares at me, but I was at the back, not listening to the Instructor. I knew this stuff already.

Instead, I logged onto the Garden Network and read the forums.

- The Traitor got let in. AGAIN. He's such a bastard – no-one will talk to him if they've got even the slightest bit of sense – Dzad

- He's nothing. Exams and training is all we should be focused on – Gert

- Exactly. Dzad, do u want 2 waste ur time yellin Seifer, or getting good grades in ur exams and becoming a SeeD? I'm not paying the slightest bit of attention to _him_ – what's the point? It's all in the past an nuthins gonna change it. The End – Sacha

- Huh, fine. I don't care about Lapdog – he just pisses me off being here and swaggering about – Dzad

I gave a quiet chuckle at the havoc I was causing here and looked up to see the bitch who cut me up was sitting off to the side alone. She was taking down all her notes on the panel, which appeared to be the most detailed notes I'd ever laid eyes on. Her head snapped up and turned to face me. Her face was blank, like how she was when she wasn't fighting, and then she turned away, like I was nobody, nothin'! I am not nothing!

She cut a fucking G into my chest! The G was still faintly there as well!

I was restless for the rest of the lesson. I couldn't concentrate – all my fury was on the surface boiling, ready to do damage on this Gaia!

"And that concludes the lesson." Instructor Faraday finished off. Apparently he's a new Instructor that replaced Quistis after she was booted out of teaching and went off to Esthar.

I stormed over to Gaia and grabbed her shoulder. She, in a split second, ducked under my arm and kicked me behind my knee, forcing me down to the ground on my knees. She then looked at who it was.

"Reactions. Seifer, yes?" she coolly explained. She offered a hand. I glared and stood up on my own. She wasn't hugely tall so I towered over her – I'm over six feet tall.

"You..." I fumed and glowered down at her. The class was empty.

"You _cannot _cut letters into me!" I bellowed. Gaia looked unconcerned.

"...Okay," and with that she walked out of the classroom!


	4. Chase

**Chapter Four: Chase**

I fumed. I had reached eruption point. A throbbing vein in my forehead was going to explode. With a ferocious growl I bounded out of the class.

She'd gone. I scowled along the corridors and marched into the lift. She stood in the corner looking blank faced and inconspicuous.

"Oh. Going down?" she said passively and hit the button.

"Wha..." I began in surprise as the lift jolted. She stood watching my disbelieving face. My anger had gone in a puff of bewilderment.

"How can you be like that?!" I blurted in an infuriated manner, swinging me arm out emphatically.

Her blue-grey eyes narrowed, "There's no need for anger. What's the point?"

I realised what had irritated me so much about her. She reminded me of Squall. Every time I goaded him I got no response. It took a lot to get him fighting. And once he did, he didn't back down one bit. I think it's the same with this Gaia chick.

The lift arrived. She went to the door and I blocked it.

"You're him," was all I said and left triumphantly.

"What?" she exclaimed uncharacteristically. I turned and for the first time, her face was a frame of confusion. It felt good. I strolled out smug in the knowledge I had provoked an expression from her. I went to the cafeteria and I grabbed some grub. People stared, but I didn't say anything. I hit them with my glass shattering glare.

"You can probably Petrify people without the spell with a look like that."

I snapped my head around to glare at Gaia. She gave a cool smile and sat down.

"Willing to talk?" she asked, setting down a tray loaded with lunch.

I snorted, "You? Talking? As in conversation?"

Her cool stare focused on me, "Yes. So you're Seifer the Sorceress Knight."

I internally squirmed a little and settled down. I was amazed at how calm I've become, "Not anymore. I'm training to be a SeeD."

"I'd guessed," she took a bite from her sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. I ate some of my own grub.

"So," I said with my mouth full, "you weren't here a year ago. Where did you come from?"

She frowned slightly at my bad manners, "Came from Deling. Wanted to be a SeeD and didn't want to go to Galbadia Garden, so here I am."

I looked at her, "Where did you learn to fight so well?" My eyes had narrowed. I was suspicious. Gaia's eyes were dead looking.

"I was in the Galbadian army," she tried to pass it off as normal.

I was surprised, "What? You're only, what eighteen? When did you join?" She'd become interesting.

"...When I was fifteen. I was specially trained to be a sharpshooter, but I was always better with a sword," she showed her teeth. It wasn't a smile or teeth baring. It chilled me – the great Seifer. She retracted them and continued eating. Gaia had an element of danger to her. Her upbringing is less than usual.

"You know, you're unbelievably hard to talk to," I stated, scoffing the last of my food.

Her eyes smiled and her lips twisted up slightly, "Why, thank you. You're practically spilling your life story, Seif."

_Seif_. That got to me. No-one calls me Seif and gets away with it!

"Hey!" I banged my fist onto the table. She jumped and put her food down.

"Nobody calls me _Seif_." I hissed. She sighed, "Touchy. Fine, I'll call you Seifer."

We sat in silence. I sat there calming down while she finished her lunch. She paused for a minute and looked up at me, "Who do I remind you of?"

I shrugged, "Someone I know. I kinda grew up with him. You both behave the same."

She considered this for a moment.

"Oh," and she resumed eating.

No questions, nothing. What's wrong with this girl?! Most would be insulted that they reminded me of a guy I know.

I stood up. "I'm going to go now," I announced.

"Very well. Goodbye."

I stood there and my face twisted into disbelief.

"You're so _weird_," I declared and left.

"Thanks!" she replied and I shook my head and continued on.


	5. Socialising

**Chapter Five: Socialising**

I crashed flat out on my bed. It was almost midnight and I wasn't tired. My eyelids didn't feel heavy or anything. I grunted and got up.

I felt the bloodlust rush and grabbed Hyperion.

Late night training once again.

I threw my coat on and swaggered to the training facility.

The moonlight gave good enough vision. I checked all my junctioning and prepared in case of a T-Rexaur. If no-one was looking, I'd run away. Gotta save my butt and keep up my tough guy image, don't I? I faced another Grat on my journey to the Training Centre's haven and one easy sword strike took it down.

I made my way swiftly through the centre to the meeting point once more. I walked the wooden planks and paused. I could feel someone watching me.

In a split second I dived forward, rolled along the plank and sprang up. A gunshot sounded behind where I'd been standing.

"Fuck!" I yelled, realising what could have happened. Hyperion swung over my shoulder and I become defensive.

"Impressive," the cool voice that was beginning to irritate me to no end commented.

I turned a ferocious glare upward to a high wall with some brush on the top.

"You bitch!" I flew into a rage and pounded over to her hiding place.

"I'm usually such a good shot," she mulled to herself as I threw my hands onto the wall lip and hauled

And _smiled_. With her upturned lips she gave me a light playful punch on the shoulder.

"Come on – they were only blanks!"

I sat down, letting my legs hang over the wall and once more felt the rage drain. I became curious.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, staring out over the planks and water – a single draw point. Gaia packed her gun away.

"I told you that I was trained to be a sharpshooter. I like to keep in practise," she explained offhandedly. She finished packed into a hidden slim black case.

I didn't really know what to do, so I looked up at the stars.

"What are you doing here, _Seifer_?" she asked and tipped her head to look at me.

I turned to meet her gaze, "Getting shot at apparently, _Gaia_."

Gaia rolled her eyes, "That's in the past now. So, what are you doing here?"

I returned to stargazing, "I train at night sometimes. Why's it such a big deal?!" I began to get irritated and frowned, grinded my jaw, "What are _you_ doing here?" I retorted, frowning. Gaia hefted her gun case into her lap and slipped herself off the wall. She looked up at me and I watched her.

"I've came here every night since I came to Garden." And with that, she gave a wave and left me alone.

I felt drained of emotions. Ah, hell, what am I going on about?!

I leapt off the wall and a flood of moodiness washed into my blood. I stalked to the centre of the training centre. A few couples were talking and making out. They looked displeased by my presence, but left me alone. I leaned over the wall edge that overlooked the Garden. I had to admit, it looked pretty with all the soft lights glowing. My arms lazily hung over the edge.

So that's why Gaia is such a good fighter. Trained relentlessly in Galbadia Army and now trains tons in Garden. My revision was going well. After all this time, all the written exam stuff you need to know is ingrained in my head over the years, I couldn't fail if I tried. I know my lack of discipline during field exams always failed me. It was so _boring_ though. I heaved out a heavy sigh and straightened up.

I strutted back to my dormitory.

Sometimes I don't know why I bother go training with Gaia there all the time, bothering me.

I lolled into bed and slept peacefully. I dreamed. I never remember dreams, but this was vivid.

Bright sunlight shone down on me. I was sitting on a beach – really sandy shores. My eyes were nearly blinded with the sparkling ocean stretching to my left. All the colours were so strong. I felt... calm. Totally tranquil. Tranquil – not a me word. I closed my eyes and detected a presence brushing around me. It kissed me on the lips and drifted away.

I opened my eyes and the landscape had changed dramatically.

The ocean was stormy, clouds black and blanketing the sky. The sand was dull and cold.

In the distance a figure walked away. I couldn't make out who it was, but in my heart I knew they'd kissed me.

I got up and began to walk after them, then ran with all my might to catch up. But I couldn't keep up.

"NOOO-!!!!" I began to yell. I woke myself up and sat bolt upright, shaken.

The PA system dinged.

"Seifer Almasy, please come to the Headmasters office. Seifer to the Headmasters office, thank you," it said.

Outside my room I could hear a few faint cheers. Guess they thought I was getting kicked out.

Was I? I haven't done anything wrong, to my knowledge.

I hurriedly got ready and stomped my way to the third floor. I was already fifteen minutes late when I knocked.

A guy's gotta look presentable on all occasions, okay?

"Come in." Cid sounded irritated.

I entered and sat down.

"Sorry I'm late, but I just-" he cut me off.

"Don't worry, I know I sprang this meeting on you suddenly." Cid coldly smiled. I knew I hadn't grown on him. I secretly think he wishes I'd put a foot wrong.

"Why am I here... sir?" I managed to tag the formality on the end. Cid raised an eyebrow, but let it go.

"It's about Gaia Ferndrake," he said.

I remained passive. What the hell could he want with me about Gaia? I didn't even know her surname until just now.

"Yeah?" I enquired.

Cid sighed and slumped back into his leather chair. "The staff... worry about her. She's not very social, though an extremely hard working student. Top grades, but she doesn't speak to anyone," he explained.

"'Cept me, right?" I concluded.

"Exactly. We were hoping you could get her socialising with others. What do you think?" Cid looked a little anxious. My first thought was, 'What's it worth, old man?' but it evaporated quickly.

I knew this was gonna have to be for free.

I shifted a fake smile onto my face, "Sure."

Cid looked mildly shocked, "Really? I mean, where are my manners, thank you Seifer." He cleared his throat to signal me to leave. I genuinely smiled at this gesture and left.

Let the socialising begin.


	6. Retreat

**Chapter Six: Retreat**

I took a leisurely walk to the lift and then to class. I was already twenty minutes late. The GF Instructor – Lovett, I think - narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. He must have known as well as I do that I knew the entire syllabus word perfect.

I crashed at the back and spent the rest of the lesson either doodling spiky objects or glancing through the forums.

Gaia was in her place taking her meticulous notes down. She didn't pay anyone the slightest bit of attention. I had to admit, her concentration on the job at hand was impeccable.

Lesson passed quickly and I caught up with Gaia.

"Hey Gaia." I walked with her to the lift.

"Hello Seifer," she calmly responded. She slipped into the lift and hit the down button.

"Heading to lunch?" I asked conversationally, straining to keep the 'conversation' we were failing to have to keep going.

She tipped her head as if she was cottoning on to what was going on, but said nothing about it, "Sure."

We went to the cafeteria, got our food and sat in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, but I knew what I was gonna say wasn't gonna go down well with Gaia.

"Gaia, why don't you talk to other people?" I tried to sound offhand.

She stopped eating and looked up to me. Then she smiled. I was taken aback as I felt like I was actually becoming part of the school body. Look at me – I'm interacting with students.

"Because they didn't speak to me. I'm not usually inclined to talk to people first. You were an exception because you were about to be killed by a T-Rexaur," she explained bluntly.

"Oh," I replied. That was... odd.

Gaia gathered her food. "Now I have to go – I have to study. The written exam is in a week, don't forget," she reminded me and left.

I sat in silence for a moment.

So there was no real proper antisocial reason for her not talking to people. Great, that leaves me with my work cut out for me – no-one really talks to me either, so I can't exactly go up to someone and ask for them to talk to Gaia, so this is just a stupid exercise. So what am I going to do?

Looks like I'm gonna have to regroup about this for a bit... and maybe glance over some of the syllabus...

How pointless.


	7. New Arrival

**Chapter Seven: New arrival**

I actually revised. Yeah, I was pretty shocked myself. This Garden sometimes make me feel unbelievably trapped. Well, class is out for a week in aid of revision. Study leave is great.

Maybe I should take a trip out to Balamb?

Yeah, I deserve it!

I shoved clothes into a sports bag, threw it over my shoulder, Gil in my pocket and left.

Sayonara for a few days, revision suckers!

I decided to walk it 'cause it isn't far and fresh air is always good, right?

The only problem with Balamb is the nothingness that occurs.

I stomped to the hotel and paid out. I dumped my bag and headed to the dock area. Since Fisherman's Horizon, I've become quite partial to fishing, sad I know.

I saw a man sitting with a rod and strolled up to him.

"Hey, man," I began in my politest voice, "do you have a fishing rod I can borrow?"

The man turned his head to me and gave a toothless grin.

"Sure you can," and gave a rather poorer quality rod, but hey, it's better than nothing. I moved far down the docks as I could. I sat for an hour and caught a couple of Balamb fish until...

Some sort of branch was floating toward the dock. I put the rod down and stared. It was a person draped over the branch, which I could now make out as a lump of ex-boat. They were dead or unconscious, I couldn't tell.

"Hyne..." I muttered under my breath.

I made a decision and dived in.

"What are you doing, laddie – Oh Hyne!" the old man exclaimed and threw his rod down, hurrying to the water edge.

I powered my way out to sea and grabbed the body before stroking backwards to the dock.

It was a girl. I didn't pay much attention until I pulled the both of us ashore. She flopped onto the sun warmed stone while I panted from the effort. The old man rushed over.

"We need to move her to the hotel to get medical care! You know a doctor?" he asked urgently.

"No – wait." A synapse fired, "Dr. Kadowaki at Garden!"

I picked the girl up and did what the old man said. Laying her out on the bed, the old man and the hotel owner covered her up to keep her warm.

"Go and get a doctor!" the hotel owner commanded.

I was briefly taken aback that someone ordered _me_ around, but I actually responded to orders for once and rushed out and down to the car hire.

"Please," I gasped for air, "Could I rent one?"

The guy looked incredulous. "I guess."

I swiftly slapped the money on the desk and grabbed one, putting my foot down.

I arrived and sprinted to the Infirmary. I didn't even know why I was rushing for someone I don't know.

"Dr. Kadowaki!" I shouted as I ran into her office.

"Yes?" she replied, frowning.

"Doctor – Balamb – someone washed ashore and she doesn't look good." I hurriedly explained. Kadowaki got up.

"Right," and with that she gathered all her equipment she could – giving me the brunt of it – and we headed to the hire car.

A short drive later and we'd arrived.

Dr. Kadowaki kicked us all out saying, "She needs space! If I need help, I'll let you know."

And that was that. You don't mess with Kadowaki if you know what's good for you. I did glimpse the girl for a moment... she had jaw length dark blond hair with dark red streaks here and there. That was all I saw. I realised I was soaking wet and quickly changed. I wasn't going for another swim anytime soon, that's for sure.

I left the hotel and packed up the fishing gear, leaving the old man with his rod and my fish, and then I had no idea what to do. I sure didn't feel like fishing after that incident and I didn't know if I should return to the hotel.

I wandered around aimlessly instead and ended up back at the hotel. The old man came out with his gear and fish.

"Come on, laddie – let's go eat these fish – you did catch some of them yourself," he said.

Well, who can resist a good meal?

He led me over to his small house and we sat around the fire and the old man lazily fed the cat with titbits as the fish gently cooked.

"It's Finley by the way," the old man gave his toothless grin again.

"Uh, Seifer. Thanks for feeding me."

"Don't worry about it – that girl is keeping everyone busy at the hotel. You probably couldn't get a meal if you wanted to there."

I tucked into that fish and, man, no room service could compare.

"So how is that girl?" I asked. She intrigued me.

The old man sat up and stroked the cat lovingly.

"I helped the doctor with some of her tools and the girl was still unconscious. Apparently she had no ID or nothing. She must have come from Galbadia, but how she survived, well..." Finley trailed.

I thanked Finley for the food and headed back to the hotel – it was getting late and I wanted to find out more about that girl. So I wandered upstairs and knocked on the door into Kadowaki territory.

"Come in."

I stepped in. The girl was less pale than I first remembered. Dr. Kadowaki turned to me.

"Seifer, you can help me move her to this bed. The one she's in is freezing," she ordered.

I gently lifted her limp body and briefly looked into her face, before carefully moving her. She was pretty but... troubled. I noted the black wings tattooed on her shoulders. Strange. I laid her down and looked to the doctor.

"How is she?"

Kadowaki pulled blankets over the prone girl.

"She's had a history and a half. The Balamb sailors agree she must have come from the Galbadia Continent. She was pretty close to getting hypothermia if you hadn't of pulled her out. But, the interesting thing was when I checked her over and came to her back. She has three huge scars along it," she shook her head in disbelief, "I'm amazed she survived with no permanent damage they're so deep. They must be a year old or so."

I took it all in. I wanted to learn everything I could about her. I tried to appear unconcerned.

"When do you reckon she'll wake up, 'cause she's messing up room service."

Kadowaki rolled her eyes, "Same Seifer," she bit before answering me, "Maybe tomorrow. Depends on whether she's a fighter or not. By the looks of her though, she's been fighting all her life," she assessed. I nodded and looked at the girl. Yeah, she was pretty, but she also had a look that told me she had been fighting most of her life, or something. Before Dr. K had covered her up, I'd noticed a belt around her waist had two sheathed blades with just the ebony black handles poking out with a chain from each of them dangling a black wing charm each – that pretty much told me she was a fighter.

"We'll check on her in the morning. Seifer, I'll need you up at eight in the morning sharp to move her to Garden."

No 'please'. I sighed, "Sure Dr. K," and left for my bed.

... I had that dream again. I'm not sure if I like it or not. I have to find out who that person is!

I woke up early because of the dream and couldn't sleep. So I got ready, packed up and everything.

Well, I decided to have a look at the patient. I could pretend I was early for once in my life.

I carefully opened the door.

No-one was in because she's because she's been pronounced stable. She laid there, not deathly pale anymore, but looked normal. Her lips, which used to be pale pink, were dark ruby red. I pulled a chair next to her. I wonder why she had those black wings tattooed on her shoulders? I wonder what colour her eyes are?

As if she could hear my questions, she began to stir.

"Uh, you awake?" I probed, staring at her. Her eyes were an amazing blue-green, aqua, turquoise... I can't describe it properly.

"Who are you?" she asked perfectly fine. Her vice was soft, but deadly. She could kill with that voice. There was another element to her tone at the moment though – uncertainty and fear.

"I'm Seifer Almasy. I pulled you out of the water. Do you know your name?"

Her eyes flicked around the room before settling on me.

"Wyvern. Wyvern Kohl. Where am I?"

Wyvern... what a pretty name. Oh, right, question.

"Well, Wyvern, you're in Balamb," I told her.

Her face lit up and she smiled. "Really?" she breathed in happily. I nodded.

"Where did you come from? What happened to you?" I pressed her. Her smile fell away.

"... I came from Galbadia. I was at the Garden there, but... I hate it there. I went to sail a small boat across to Balamb, but a storm hit and wrecked my boat... I grabbed a bit of driftwood and paddled in the direction I hoped Balamb was... then the cold set in and I kept using restorative spells to keep myself alive, but then, then I... don't remember so good," she drifted through her tale in a melancholic fashion before falling silent.

"You wielded para-magic when you were in that condition? It's a wonder you worked it at all!" thundered Dr. Kadowaki's voice.

I jumped and Wyvern's eyes widened. Kadowaki softened and came over.

"Sorry I'm a little late. How's...?" she waited for a name supply. "Wyvern Kohl," Wyvern supplied.

"Wyvern," Kadowaki concluded and checked her over.

"You're fine. Now, what are you doing here?" Kadowaki demanded.

Wyvern's face hardened a little, "I transferred. Without permission – I couldn't stand Galbadia Garden anymore."

Kadowaki shook her head and sighed.

"Well, we'll take you to Balamb Garden, but I don't know what will happen from then on – the Headmaster will sort it out. Now, Wyvern, you should get ready," and with that Kadowaki left.

Wyvern looked to me, "I guess I get up. Where's the bathroom?"

I turned my head to the nearest door, "There. Once you're ready and eaten something you'll come with me and the doctor to Garden, okay?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good," she beamed. She sat up and painfully slowly got out of bed. When she stood, her legs began to give out and I dashed out and grabbed her. Here eyes were wide in surprise.

"Not as strong as I thought. Could you help me to the bathroom door?" she requested.

I nodded and did so, feeling odd that I was now capable of taking orders form other people.

She was delicate in frame and strength, but her voice... that was what she used to be; strong fierce and deadly, but kept giving way to a more gentle voice. I couldn't tell if she was just weak, or trying to somehow cover the voice up. Her clothes looked designed for battle – close fitted thick-looking scarlet material, but different shade in different parts. She was sleeveless and had lighter red straps over her shoulders that held the rest of her top and trousers together. Sleek battle gear to go with those dinky little daggers, so maybe she's just weak right now. Who am I to judge, right?

I went to the hotel lobby after picking my things up. Kadowaki's equipment was stacked against the wall, ready with the hire car parked outside.

To keep myself busy, I packed the whole lot and was pretty proud of myself until I could hear Wyvern call for me.

"Seifer? Hey, can someone help me down the stairs?" she called.

I rushed to her. Her legs were thin and she could stand okay on them if she used something to support her. I helped her down and led her to the car.

Kadowaki turned up from the item shop and came aboard.

"Well, Mr. Almasy – take us home," she said and sat back with a _Doctors Daily_ magazine.

I gave a huffy sigh and did what I was told. I glanced into the rear-view mirror and saw Wyvern smiling at my reaction. I grinned back and headed for home.

Yeah... Garden is home.


	8. Fell Angel

**Chapter Eight: Fell Angel**

The journey was uneventful, but once we got back... Kadowaki hurried off and got a wheelchair and got me to help her with the equipment _again_. I shifted it all back and helped Wyvern into the wheelchair.

"Let me give you a tour of Garden," I volunteered.

"Okay," she looked expectantly around. I wheeled her out of the car park.

"Alright, here we go," I said and made a left turn. I strolled along happily.

"Now this coming up is the library. The committee there is a little touchy since their budget got cut, so borrow a book at your own risk." I joked.

Wyvern turned her head to me.

"Are you on a committee?"

"I used to be on the Disciplinary committee, but I'm not anymore. And let's leave it at that," I said finally. I wasn't going into that. Especially with a stranger, no matter how much I like them.

Wyvern looked at me for a moment, knowingly nodded and watched a girl leave the library, giving a shiver as if Wyvern was suddenly cold. Gaia. She was in her own little world.

"Hey, Gaia!" I gave a wave.

She snapped out of it.

"Hey," she said coolly, as usual and looked at Wyvern. A slight puzzled looked crossed her face, but disappeared so quickly, I wasn't even sure I saw it.

"This is Wyvern. Wyvern, this is Gaia." I introduced them, knowing Gaia was unlikely to voice herself.

"Hi Gaia," Wyvern said a little uncertainly and Gaia nodded, her eyes never leaving Wyvern.

"Hello, Wyvern. I have to get back to revision. Goodbye." and she left for the dorms.

We continued along to the lifts and stopped so I could show her the map.

"Who was she?" Wyvern asked me curiously.

"Oh, Gaia? She's this girl who only talks to me," I tried to make Wyvern understand; "she's not really into... talking to people." I phrased badly.

Wyvern looked perplexed. "Yeah... she reminds me of _me_, sorta," she conceded.

I was surprised. She hasn't been anything like that so far. "Really?"

She shrugged. "I wasn't very popular at Galbadia... Anyway, tell me about this place," she quickly dropped herself as a topic and fixed her gaze on the Garden map. I showed her all she needed on the map and then wheeled her to the lift.

"We have to go up and talk to Cid, the head." I leaned to her ear, "He doesn't like me much, so he may send me away." Her head snapped to my face, her eyes wide.

They were beautiful, her eyes. I lingered on them and realised she knew I was staring. I straightened and took her into the life, casually hitting the button up. It was a quick journey – up and out followed by knocking on Cid's door.

"Come in," his deep voice called.

"Here we go," I whispered to Wyvern and entered. The light airy office took Wyvern's breath away.

"Wow," she inhaled, taking it all in.

"Ah, Dr. Kadowaki informed me about this. Wyvern Kohl, yes?" Cid stood up as I wheeled Wyvern up to his desk.

"Yes, sir," she replied. Cid smiled warmly, then it dropped dramatically when he looked at me.

"Seifer, you may leave," he told me firmly.

Wyvern's expression became worried. "Please, sir... he rescued me. I him to push me around the Garden. I don't mind discussing what happened to me in front of him, sir," she pleaded.

Cid seemed undecided, but then sagged, "Very well Ms. Kohl."

Her face broke out into a smile. I pulled up a chair.

"Wyvern, you ran away from Galbadia Garden. Why?" Cid asked with a tone of demand. Her head drooped.

"... Mr. Cid, I was not popular at my old Garden," she looked up to Cid's concerned face and her eyes shone with tears, "I was called the Fell Angel at school because they believed I was evil, dangerous. They _made _me a Fell Angel. I've not had an easy life there, as such. I've been bullied in Galbadia for being Estharian for most of my life," she stopped and calmed herself down.

Estharian? How did she leave Esthar? And why? Cid looked shocked.

"... The Instructors did nothing to remedy it?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Sir, I know I took extreme measures, but... please, I never want to go back there," she said soulfully.

Cid's face softened to Wyvern. "...You can stay here, Wyvern. Seifer will show you to your dorm. It's 195. Also, what were you doing before you left Galbadia Garden?" Cid stood.

"I was training to be a SeeD. Two weeks from the written exam, sir," she replied.

"Good. You're only a little bit behind our Garden, your new home." Cid smiled and shook her hand.

I wheeled her out and to her dorm. "I'm just three doors down from you, so I'm always there if you need me," I told her.

"Thank you," she smiled as I took her into her room. "It's so bright and... just wonderful," Wyvern's face was alight with happiness.

"Hey, it's only a room." I couldn't believe her joy over a measly room. Wyvern rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn, "Can you help me to my bed – I'm tired."

I couldn't help thinking _'An invitation'_ though it clearly wasn't. I gently picked her up and sat her on her new bed.

"Thank you, again. Could you come back later? I wanna... talk to you if that's alright," she brushed at her black wings on her shoulder joints.

"Sure. Is seven okay 'cause I gotta do a bit of revision." She nodded, "That's great!... See you later."

I left with a smile.

I liked this girl.


	9. Meetings

**Chapter Nine: Meetings**

I headed to my dorm and studied. Actual _studying_. I could remember it all, which was a good sign. After a while I decided to swing over to the cafeteria and grab a snack. The tables had groups of students laughing, eating and a few studying. And of course Gaia is sitting there with an apple and a pile of her notes right when I'm here.

"Hey," I said and sat across from her. She looked up, as if the chatter from all the other students littered from table to table hadn't been disturbing her.

"Hello, Seifer," she gave an emotionless smile.

I nodded, got up and bought a sandwich before sitting back down again.

"So this Wyvern is from Galbadia..." Gaia probed me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh. She's originally from Esthar," I gave her a titbit of information. Gaia bristled instantly.

"Esthar?" her voice became sub-zero and her cold eyes narrowed considerably.

"Yeah, so?" I replied, frowning slightly and slouching back against my chair offhandedly.

"Estharian's in Galbadia are spies," she stated matter-of-factly. I gave her a peculiar look.

"What? No they're not. What's wrong with you?" I couldn't believe her.

Her expression hardened, "Estharian's are untrustworthy. Everyone knows that."

I'm seriously not liking this side to Gaia – she never seems to get worked up or impassioned by _anything_, let alone a stranger from Esthar.

"Okay, let's drop that. Are you doing your usual training later?" I changed the topic swiftly, realising my slouch had changed to a tense stance, with me leaning forward.

"Of course," she returned to normal and took a bite out of her apple.

"Well, I better go and keep reviewing work. Uh, maybe I'll see you later in the Training Centre." I got up, taking the sandwich with me.

"Goodbye," she placidly replied and went back to her apple like nothing had happened.

I wonder what this whole psycho thing with Gaia and Estharian's is all about? On that thought, I thoughtfully headed back to my room and had a good shower – perhaps to look nice for Wyvern... when I came out I had ten minutes. This would be possibly the first time I've been on time for anything. Not early, not late – right on time. I like that.

Seven sharp I knocked on Wyvern's door.

The door opened to a beautiful Wyvern. She was standing to my surprise.

"That rest did me good. I feel good as new," she explained with a small smile.

"Let's go." I said and linked arms with her. "quite the gentleman," she complemented me and we left.

"Where shall we go?" she asked, looking to me. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Uh, how about..." I stalled for time, looking around. We began walking past the Training Centre. Not a good idea with Gaia prowling around.

My second synapse fired, "Hey, how about we go to Balamb?" I suggested.

"Great, I need to thank some people there anyway," she beamed as we strolled down out of Garden into the fading sun. We made it out of the front gate without too much hassle from resentful students, except one 'Lapdog'.

The cool evening air reminded me of the dream. We were comfortably silent for a while.

"... Why'd he call you 'lapdog'?" she asked quietly.

I bristled slightly, but relaxed. "... Well, I'll answer that if you answer me a question." I replied.

"Okay," she nodded and we continued.

"I'll answer first... I'm," I trailed off and felt awkward. I don't want to lose Wyvern already. She looked at me with those eyes.

"Remember the whole Sorceress Edea fiasco in Galbadia?" she nodded, "I was her Knight. I fought for her... it's complicated. She was possessed, but before when me and group of other people were brought up by her in an orphanage when we were young..." it was all pouring out. I stopped myself.

Wyvern gave a faint smile. "It's okay. We all have our pasts," she said mysteriously.

We continued on. We were almost there – the friendly soft blue and orange lighting of Balamb. Wyvern stopped at the entrance.

"Ask me your question," she said softly, her eyes clashing with mine.

"... How did you get your scars on your back?" I gently asked. Even gently, she still became rigid - her eyes widening. I felt bad.

"Don't worry about it – you're upset." I tried to patch up her fear as much as possible. I began to enter the town.

Wyvern looked shaken, but recomposed herself.

"I will answer you. At the dock," she whispered weakly.

I was amazed at her, I don't know, bravery maybe? Was it bravery? It must have been terrible event to provoke such a reaction.

We strolled to the docks. It was deserted, lit with the silvery moonbeams that reflected off the sea. I instinctively wandered to where I'd fished me a Wyvern.

She sat on the edge and peered into the water. I joined her. She glanced at me before returning her gaze to the shimmering water.

"... It was two years ago. I'd been sent on a small mission to get field experience early on. It was in Timber. Guards littered the place and security was really tight then. You needed ID all the time. I had Estharian ID of course. The guard checked me..." she trembled, but shook herself and straightened, "They called me 'Estharian spy' and got his friends to 'deal' with me... three on one – I couldn't defend myself well enough... I – I was knocked down and they each made their mark and left me for dead... a resistance member took me in and nursed me back to health and I left," she finished. The clothes she wore revealed her three deep blade marks. She caught me looking.

"You can touch them, go on," she nodded.

My curiosity won and very gently I reached to her back and, with a feather light touch, ran a finger down the gash from her right shoulder down across her back to the bottom left. They were deep and cold. I was scared I'd hurt her.

She turned slightly. "It doesn't hurt. All scar tissue now. The only pain is here," she pointed to her head and gave a wry smile.

I folded my legs under me and ran my fingers down each scar.

"... All because you were Estharian..." I said in a horrified awe.

"Yes...This is what made me the Fell Angel," she said softly, still fixated on the rippling moonlight waves.

"Wyvern, is your Fell Angel like my Sorceress Knight?" I tentatively asked.

Wyvern pulled away from the dock edge and sat on the stone with me.

"Maybe so. You and I don't know what we were like," her turquoise eyes watched me.

I didn't know what to say or do – I just wanted to talk to her without dredging up all these bad memories we have.

"Your blades are really nice. They look kind of old," I lamely tried to hold a conversation and distract her from the bad memories. Wyvern smiled softly as if she knew what I was trying to do and pulled out the two daggers. She lovingly sat them on her lap and ran her hands over the feather shapes.

"They've been in my family for quite a while. They used to be my mother's. They have names, you know – Corona and Laudare, my halo and blessing," she gave a quiet chuckle and I felt glad that I'd cheered her up a little, "halo and blessing... sometimes I wonder if Hyne really does bless these weapons. I've never lost while I've fought with them... in Timber I only had what Garden issued me – I had to train with a Nunchaku. I was rubbish," she finished and looked out to sea – as if she was looking at Timber from all the way over here and reliving the events again.

I had to try and snap her out of it – it was my fault she was even thinking about this.

So I got up. "Let's go to the hotel and eat," I decided. Wyvern blinked and looked up to me before smiling and got up. She linked her arm with mine and made eye contact. "Lead on."

I led us round the corner to the hotel and entered. The hotel owner smiled and approached Wyvern.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" he enthused.

"Thank you for all you've done for me." Wyvern thanked him profusely.

I sat on a comfy entrance sofa while the Balamb people gathered around her. She seemed a little embarrassed by the whole thing after a minute or so, began to pull away and turned to see me watching her. She thanked all the people and joined me.

"So you want to eat?" she asked. I glanced outside and saw how dark it was becoming.

"It's getting dark," I pointed out.

"So, we can get a room, right?"

I considered this. "Well, if you want to."

"Great!" she got up and booked us in before heading to the small dining area. We got comfortable on a table for two.

"Wyvern, why did you go to Galbadia Garden? Isn't the education in Esthar supposed to be excellent?" I probed when we'd settled down.

"Esthar education is very good – President Loire does an excellent job, but my parents wanted me to have worldly knowledge as well as academic. I grew up with that and wanted it too. They were interested in me also being able to defend myself and then saw Galbadia Garden's scheme as being far enough away so I'd have to travel and get military and academic training they believed would make me a better person," she explained.

"Wow, you must have travelled quite a bit then, but, why didn't you go back to Esthar when the 'Esthar spy' commotion started?" I pressed on.

Wyvern gave me a slightly upset look. "I didn't want to enforce my parent's views that outsiders are violent and negative people. They knew the risk of sending me out, but I wanted to go so they let me. I thought I could deal with on my own but... look what happened..."

I felt compelled to make a point, "Yeah, but, look what happened... I met you." I smiled. Wyvern got embarrassed.

"I'm nothing special to have met!" she exclaimed.

We quietened down. Wyvern leaned forward.

"Tell me about the Sorceress Knight," she whispered. I looked around warily.

"Not here... I'll tell you in the hotel room." I shied away from Sorceress Knight Business with Balamb hotel staff.

Wyvern nodded, "Okay, then ask me another question instead."

I sat in silence, thinking for a moment. "Hmm... what's it like in Esthar?" I settled on a nice broad topic.

Wyvern smiled, "Ah, the good old vague question. Alright, let's see... it's big. A really big city full of life, but also... empty. Machines make the requirement of manual labour pretty low, so if you're not rich or an inventor you've had it in Esthar... I was in the rich inventor's family, so I guess I was doubly lucky."

She picked up the menu and quickly picked something as the waiter sauntered over. I grabbed the remaining one and settled on some pasta dish. Yeah, pasta sounds a little wussy but its good for you and delicious, so don't knock it.

"Orders?" he asked us in that strange polite waiter's voice. I nodded to Wyvern, who gave a start.

"Oh, uh I'd like today's pasta special." I gawped for a bit at her identical choice to mine before croaking, "Same here."

"Drinks?" he enquired. I hastily rejected any drink and Wyvern delicately ordered water. This night seemed to move quite slowly.

Wyvern watched me for a bit. "I think I might know Gaia," she stated quietly.

My eyes widened, "Really? How?" This was interesting. Wyvern shook her head and turned her head away as if she wanted to hide herself.

"I'm... not sure... I might not," her eyes became wide in a suddenly occurred fear.

"Please don't tell Gaia," she hurriedly whispered. And she said no more. I felt bad – like I had something to do with it.

Our meals came and we ate in silence. Not a horribly uncomfortable silence I'd endure with Gaia, just a lack of a need for talking – we'd already used that all up earlier.

After, I paid like the gentleman should, making Wyvern become all embarrassed again. I smiled at her and we trudged upstairs. It was one room, two beds. I didn't know what Wyvern would make of it. She looked about and smiled, "Pretty place." And she took the far bed in a bounce, surveying the rest of the room. I lumbered over, sitting down heavily making Wyvern give a little giggle, before settling down expectantly. Oh yeah, the story.

I lay on my back, arms stretched behind my heads to stare at the ceiling.

"The Sorceress Knight is a lot of things. It was proving he wasn't a child and protecting his childhood as well... sometimes I don't know whether to refer the Knight as me or not... he – I – was a mess. I wanted to be powerful and the position allowed me to be just that. But later... I don't think that was me anymore. I mean, if it was I hope someone finishes me now. At one point I shoved my ex girlfriend into Sorceress Adel so they melded into one. It was horrible – the last straw. I broke free and became a wreck in Fisherman's Horizon. There I recovered and realised my only hope of becoming the good person I overall wanted to be was only going to happen if I became a SeeD. And here I am. In the beginning... I was with the same idea as the 'good' side, but a little warped. I wanted to protect our Matron – Sorceress Edea – and the others realised it wasn't her no more and the real Matron would've wanted us to fight. Whether it resulted in her death or not. It was all messed up and complicated. You're probably bored already," I concluded.

Wyvern had been attentive – she was sitting poker straight on her bed watching me as I spoke, "No, that was really good. The Fell Angel is a story not so different." Wyvern fell silent and rolled to her side, no longer facing me. Was she going to tell me about this Fell Angel?

Wyvern gave a little shiver, got up and shut the glass door to the balcony, avoiding my face.

"I was dark, twisted – ugly. I was... a monster. I hated everything and everyone. I trained relentlessly with my two blades – Corona and Laudare – my halo and blessing. Some hope and blessing they gave me. I became violent – picking fights with whoever I felt would be game. Got me into trouble, but I didn't care. At night... I would cry. Wished I wasn't who I was. I had a choice the day I got my scars – become scared of everyone and everything and live scared, or become tough and defend myself. So I became as tough as I could be and that was the Fell Angel. It all left me though... the day someone who used to be a friend of mine told me I was a bullying monster. That made me realise I had become what gave me the scars... it shook me up so badly... I couldn't take it and broke down. I got better and became my old self, but no-one forgave me and made my life hell. That's when I wanted to leave," she told me in a soft voice.

We remained silent, each considering our alter-egos. Angry, picking fights... that's me alright. Still me, on occasions... I've changed a little since then, I've mellowed out, I hate to admit.

Wyvern sat with her eyes glazed over, hands clasped tightly so her knuckles were whitening. I felt the need to return the blood supply to her hands before they fell off, so I reached over and gently pulled them apart, and she jumped.

Her stance relaxed and I let go, but still watched her. I was latched onto her eyes again, those soft turquoise eyes I could lose myself in.

Wyvern was meeting my gaze, but her eyes were wide and innocent.

"I think we've changed – we're different people now. I certainly hope I'm reformed," she whispered.

I smiled. "Wyvern, I don't believe there is anything left of the Fell Angel in you," I told her and she silently nodded, but didn't appear to believe it.

With a shrug, she ran a hand through her hair and got up, "I'm going to go to sleep – it's been a long day, don't you think?" she said nervously and I nodded.

"Yeah... you going to be alright?"

She twisted nervously and headed to the bathroom, "Yes, I'll be fine... I just need to think all this over, Seifer," she said quietly and shut the door.

I sighed heavily and fell back onto my bed, frowning slightly. I felt like she'd got a lot more from this conversation than I had. I think she came away with more questions than I did – as far as I'm concerned once we were terrible people and we found a way out and are reforming, in her case reformed. The door opened and Wyvern came out and went straight to her bed, only giving me a momentary look as she passed by.

She climbed into bed and eyed the lamp and then me.

"Do you mind?" she asked softly and I motioned vaguely her way.

"Feel free. Goodnight, Wyvern," I said a little sharply and Wyvern paused on my face for a while, reading my expression before reaching over and switching the light off.

"'Night, Seifer," she said softly and I listened in silence as she shuffled around to get comfortable. I hung on to every sound until she settled down and I was left to my own thoughts.

Why did she still think she was like the Fell Angel? And if she thought that about herself, then what did she think about me?

I frowned and flipped onto my side grouchily, tugging my pillow close to my head and forcing my brain to stop thinking and let me sleep. Of course minds aren't very co-operative and I spent the next several hours fighting my mind to go to sleep.


	10. Secrets

**Chapter Ten: Secrets**

In the morning, I woke to see Wyvern standing over me with an intrigued expression and I gave a start.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" I blurted and she shied away, eyes wide.

"Sorry, I was about to wake you up. Are you okay?" she explained and strolled to the small balcony and looked out over the docks.

"I'm fine," I said suspiciously and went into the bathroom to clean up. When I got out, Wyvern had disappeared. I became a little frenetic and dashed downstairs to see if she was there, only to find out from the receptionist that she'd left.

The first place that popped into my head where she might go with all these questions she seemed to have after last nights talk was the dock. I ran around the corner to the familiar cobbles to see her near the end quietly sitting looking out to the sea with a distant expression.

I silently approached her and sat down beside her, making her jump terribly. Her body shivered from the sea breeze as she relaxed and she continued to look out toward Dollet and ignored me. I wasn't sure what to say; I wasn't annoyed with her anymore, with her insecurities and questioning.

"Am I such a different person as I thought?... Have I changed that much?... I wonder..." she began with a sad uncertainty. I watched her morose face, her eyes lifeless and melancholic.

The breeze grew stronger and whipped her dark blond hair back and made her eyes water. She tucked her head behind her knees to shield herself and I instinctively put an arm around her and shifted her closer to me to try and keep her warm. Her head snapped up and she stared at me.

"What are you doing?" she asked innocently and I sighed.

"It's freezing out here and you're hardly dressed for it. Come on, let's go," I told her and she got up, letting my arm slide off her shoulders. I stood up with her and we left together, though she still seemed wary and thoughtful.

I knew she was freezing – her body was quivering as she walked, though she tried to control herself. I took my trench coat off – a rare occurrence - and draped it over her slim shoulders.

She looked at me in amazement and snuggled her arms into the too long sleeves luxuriously.

"Thank you, Seifer," she blinked and walked on, my coat almost touching the ground.

As we reached the entrance I stopped and turned to the car hire and I shrugged to myself.

"Wait up, Wyvern," I called to her and she turned and noticed I was several feet behind.

"What?" Wyvern asked her eyebrows furrowing. I pointed to the car hire and her lips pressed together in worry.

"Do we have the money?" she added and I walked up to her and took her shoulders and gave them a gentle shake.

"What happened to the carefree Wyvern of yesterday? Come on – I've got some cash and don't feel like walking through this gale that the sea decided to blow up our way. Come with me?" I finished, let go of her shoulders and held my hand out, holding my breath to see if she, I don't know... trusted me or something.

She stared at my hand and then met my steady gaze, unsure... I began to feel an edge of fear that she didn't trust me, but then she placed her hand in mine and gripped it reassuringly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just out of sorts today, that conversation just made me... think," a smile crept onto her face, "Let's go then, Seif," she smiled playfully and I felt a twinge of distress at the shortening of my name. But it had felt weird coming out of Gaia's mouth, but it sounded... sweet and really... I don't know, _right_.

Instead of flipping out like I did with Gaia, I grinned and closed my hand over hers before we headed over to the dozing guy in the hiring booth.

"Hey, wake up," I said loudly and made the guy judder awake and rub his eyes groggily.

"Huh, oh customers," he mumbled and scowled at me. I gave as good as he got and returned a cold hard stare.

"I'd like a car," I told him coldly and the guy grabbed a key and placed it on the desk.

"That'll be 100 Gil," he replied. We had an understanding – I don't like you, you don't like me, let's just get this over with for the girl before we say something we regret all round.

"Here," I put the cash down and he shoved the key over to me. I nodded to him and took it, making sure Wyvern was still holding my hand. Feeling secure she still appeared to trust me, I headed to the car and climbed in, which unfortunately required her letting go of my hand.

I drove home, yes _home_, in silence. I glanced over at Wyvern occasionally, but she was turned away from me, just staring out of the window – out to sea.

"Do you want to go back to Galbadia?" I asked quietly and her head snapped over to mine, which had gone back to concentrating on driving.

Her expression was of disbelief, "How can you think that?! Do you think I would of gone through that hell to get across on that boat for _nothing_?!" she exploded passionately and I froze in shock.

"I- ah – I'm sorry," I spluttered, truly surprised at her outburst and realised I'd hit the brakes and was gaping at her reddening face.

She hid her face in her hands and cried – great huge sobs as if something terrible had happened. I turned the engine off and pulled her instinctively into my arms.

"Hey, hey, don't cry Wyvern. What's wrong?" I gently asked her as she wept and she gulped and tried to form words.

"I-It's a-all f-f-falling ap-apart," she whimpered and I pulled her into my arms.

"What's falling apart?" I probed and she shook as she slid her arms around me and let her head rest against my chest. I felt a strange pang as if she'd fall into pieces if I wasn't there to hold her together.

She snuffled for a minute and hauled in a breath.

"S-Seifer, there are p-people at Garden who are o-out to get me," she leant back and wiped some tears away, "D-Do you understand m-me? T-They've _followed_ me," she shattered and broke down again and I dealt with it as best as I could. I'm not usually accustomed to girls bursting into tears near me, so the best I could do was cradle her awkwardly across the gearbox in my arms.

"Wyvern, I'm not sure what you're talking about – there haven't been any transfers to Balamb since you arrived," I told her and she shook her head vigorously, her crying diminishing.

"I recognised someone here – someone who worked for Galbadia seeking out spies at Garden. They gave me my... my scars," she said shakily and quietened, just staying close to me.

I frowned and my thoughts immediately fell on Gaia without hesitation. Trained on the Galbadian military, recently-ish transferred to Balamb Garden... she fitted the bill alright.

"Gaia?" I whispered, to which Wyvern shuddered and I felt her reluctantly nod against my chest.

"But Gaia is quiet, not some crazed spy hunter who scars people!" I laughed unconvincingly and she cried even harder, which made me feel bad that I'd further upset her.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Wyvern. Tell me about the Gaia you know," I asked quietly and she began to pull herself together with wracking sobs that I swear must of hurt they were so powerful – her whole slight frame shook from them.

She stayed this way for a few minutes until she pulled herself together and tugged herself out of my embrace and sat for another moment in silence, her eyes downcast into her lap and her hands on the sides of her face while her mind appeared to be debating something.

Eventually she turned to me, her beautiful turquoise eyes shining from the aftermath of tears and she lowered her hands to lie beside her legs.

"It's nothing, Seifer. Just forget I said anything," she said shakily and my eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

"What?! You are upset about Gaia – you can't deny it after you cried like that!" I protested and Wyvern mere shook her head and said in a sharper, stronger voice, "No. Seifer, let it _go_."

I sighed heavily and studied her face for a moment. She looked back at me levelly, her expression carefully emotionless and I shook my head in complete incredulity and continued driving back to Garden without another word exchanged between us.

When we got back, she left without a word – I guess she wanted to be alone, or whatever girls did after they got upset and then tried to deny why they were upset.

All these bloody secrets from me... I wonder what Gaia did that was so terrible. I mean, I know pretty little about Gaia, but she doesn't seem to be the type of person to go around upsetting people for no reason, unless she rubbed Wyvern the wrong way every time they had a conversation like Gaia and me did for a while, probably still would if we had long enough conversations lately.

I strolled to my dorm and did some studying, just to keep in supposed practise, even though I know I can do it – I always do pass it, I think it's becoming some kind of nervous habit. I'm worrying about this whole unsaid _thing_ that seems to be between Gaia and Wyvern that I know nothing about, but by Wyvern's reaction it must be something pretty serious.

Now I think about it, perhaps it's something to do with her Fell Angel? It would make sense – Wyvern appears to be pretty sensitive on the subject.

I give up – I don't have the energy to think about all that right now, even if it is the daytime – I'm tired. I didn't get the best sleep last night with all that mind wrestling just to fall asleep.

I dropped onto my bed and finally got some decent kip.

A few hours later I was woken by a poke with a sharp object, making me move very quickly away from the sharpness and opened my eyes in a hurry to see what was going on.

Gaia stood with her sword pointed at me, looking quite cheerful for Gaia.

"Hello, Seifer. Thought you should know that we have a revision class that we are forced to attend. Compulsory," she told me and I suddenly sat up, manoeuvring my hand so the blade was pushed away from me. Gaia retracted it and waited for me to do something, so I stood up and stretched.

"Alright, let's go," I said and walked out followed by her swinging her blade playfully, which scared the nearby junior kid into hiding.

We headed to class with small, pointless conversation pretty much nothing – you know, 'you alright?', 'T-Rexaur was murder' shit. I didn't want to probe Gaia about Wyvern and if they knew one another because Gaia is a worryingly unpredictable person, who could potentially have an extremely crazy violent self underneath I may not know about.

So I let it go and sat in my usual seat at the back of the class and once more ignored the instructor and looked at the boards again to have a look to see what they were complaining about now.

- What do you think about the new girl, Wyvern? She looks pretty hot to me – the only thing wrong with her is the amount of time she's spending with that bastard Seifer – Dzad

- C'mon – Dat Wyvern girl isn't dat hot – she's got all those ugly scars on her back, luks like sumfing mauled her. Who'd wanna luk that? – Sacha

- Shut up you two – you have no right to talk about Wyvern, or any girls like that! Get off the forums and get lives for Hyne's sake!!! – Gert

-Shut up and leave us alone, Gert! Go annoy other people! – Dzad

- Oh, screw you guys! You need a life! – Gert

- Wateva – Sacha

I couldn't believe how pathetic that group were – rating the new girl is so old it isn't even entertaining anymore.

I logged off and actually vaguely listened to Instructor Faraday as he spoke when I wasn't in some other world in my head that wasn't the class, but due to my lack of imagination, not much else was in my own little world but blankness.

Sometimes I looked over to see what Gaia was doing only to find her doing what she always did – endless note taking, possibly an inhuman amount of it. How'd she even cram all her notes into her brain anyway? I guess it's just another mystery of Gaia I'll never find out.

I sat through two hours of crap I already knew, so I began to entertain myself with alternatively glaring my worst at Instructor Faraday and writing a few disjointed sentences that mostly compiled of the destruction of the kids in this class in a fiery torment.

By the end of the revision session, I was a foot tapping nightmare.

Gaia gave me a nod as she left and I followed her into the lift. She pushed the button to go down and gave me a questioning sideways look.

"What?" she asked steadily, her eyes narrowing as she scrutinised my expression. I backed off, raising my hands.

"Nothing, just Wyvern mentioned the other day that she thought you looked familiar," I hastily said and Gaia's face flashed with concern for a moment, before becoming carefully more deadpan than usual. She slowly raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Don't ask me. I don't recognise her, didn't I tell you I went here because I didn't want to go to Galbadia? Perhaps she saw me in an army procession," she offered and exited the lift, breezing over to the cafeteria. Feeling like a stalker, I went the same way only to see Gaia hastily leave and head to the dormitories.

Intrigued, I entered the cafeteria myself to see what was going on. Maybe she realised she was going the wrong way? But I haven't known Gaia to make many mistakes since I've met her, except missing hitting me during her little target practise.

I saw a perfectly normal looking cafeteria, full of people chatting and laughing – nothing wrong at all.

Wait – except Wyvern was sitting alone eating lunch, I assume.

So, Gaia is lying – she must know Wyvern in some way.

Sighing and putting it aside, I sidled up to Wyvern quietly, but she must have some kind of superhuman hearing because she put her sandwich down and turned to me with an upset look.

"You can just sit down if you want, there's no need to sneak up on me," she said a little coldly and I shrugged, seating myself across from her and looking at her expectantly.

"What?" she frowned, pouting her lips. I stretched my arms so they draped along the back of the chairs and kept my expression, adding raising eyebrows.

"I'm waiting for you to tell me about Gaia and your history that you two seem to share," I told her and her face darkened and she carried on eating. When she was finished, she held my eyes for a moment and stood, shaking her head.

"I can't tell you, Seifer. Just let. It. _Go_," she emphasized and left as swiftly as she could, not giving me time to follow her.

I've had enough, I give up she's not telling me anything. But if I catch Gaia later at the Training Centre... she might tell me...

With a crafty grin I went back to my room and prepared to get down to the truth.


	11. Fury

**Chapter Eleven: Fury**

Truth time had come.

I would conquer and win – I can feel it this time, victory!

Hyperion was polished and ready to perfection. This was it – I left my room at around eight in the evening when Gaia is likely to be training. I crept into the Training Centre, in case Gaia decided to carry out her target practice on unsuspecting students.

As I approached, I heard voices. Wyvern and Gaia like voices.

"I thought you were in Galbadia!" I heard Wyvern gasp. I saw the two standing in the entrance clearing, both with blazing eyes – well I assume Wyvern's were blazing, but she had her back to me.

Gaia looked ready to kill and began to step forward towards Wyvern. I came out of the shadows and approached the two, readying myself to break up a fight.

"Hey!" I shouted unhelpfully and the two looked at me – Gaia with an anger I've never seen before and Wyvern with fear.

"What's going on?" I continued, Hyperion resting on a shoulder, but I was readying her for action.

"She's the one..." was all Wyvern could whisper and I looked over to Gaia for an explanation.

Gaia looked scary. Terrifying. Her blue-grey eyes flamed eerily and her black hair seemed to sharpen into miniature Fervent blades.

"That is an Estharian spy!" her voice was raised. I have never heard Gaia shout. And I didn't really want to again. She was out for blood and the fierce, animosity of her tone made Wyvern give a tremble.

Wyvern looked pretty scared now, ex Fell Angel or not.

"You're not Gaia at all! You're..." Wyvern shivered horribly, "You're... Kaira. Kaira Firedrake, ex Galbadia sharpshooter militant! You..." a tear slid down her face, "you were the one who did this to me!" At this, Wyvern pointed to her back, her other hand gripped in a tight fist as furious tears formed.

A dark cloud of memories passed over Gaia, or Kaira's face.

"Maybe. Maybe I was Kaira once, but not anymore," Gaia finally decided.

Wyvern burst into fury. "You haven't changed! You're exactly as I remember you when you were at Garden for that first term! Spy hunting, it turned out! And you took it out on me! You took everyone I knew away and left me alone! And then, to finish me off, you scarred me in Timber!" she screamed, tears flowing freely. Her voice cracked across the Training Centre, causing a few monsters to stir and shift sleepily around in the bushes.

I stepped up to Wyvern, who was breaking down and held her tightly. She half collapsed into my arms sobbing, before shaking herself and pulling away.

"No..." she said to me, her breathing shallow with anger, "I got to sort this out for myself... the good old fashioned way, right Kaira?" and with that she expertly reached, without taking her eyes off Gaia-slash-Kaira, to her thighs where her two feather shaped blades with the ebony handles and the long chains with the small black wing charm hanging on the ends. Corona and Laudare – Wyvern's halo and blessing. She expertly twirled them around in her hands, before freezing in a fighting stance blades forward, ready.

Gaia-slash-Kaira nodded, "No magic," and swept her blade over her shoulder where it'd been slung and composed herself into her resolute fighting stance with a determined glare. This felt like a fight to the death.

They strafed, their eyes never leaving each other. I didn't know what to do – fight, stand and watch? Gaia had had enough and charged with an air of an unbreakable force. Wyvern flinched, but spun away from the impending attack and twisted around in her traditional tandem blade attack. Her back briefly faced Gaia as she went to do a 360 turn to put her weight behind Corona and Laudare but Gaia recovered her balance and used this opportunity to hurl her bodyweight into Fervent and strike Wyvern in the back.

"NO!" I yelled, readying Hyperion. My yell warned Wyvern and she dived into a forward roll – arms straight out to prevent a nasty accident with her weapons – before springing to her feet and swinging round and steadying herself.

"Don't help me," her eyes briefly caught mine, "If I'm struck down... then that's the way it's meant to be."

Gaia monopolised this and charged again, but seemed a little slower and more cautious. Wyvern didn't appear to notice this slight change in pace and paid for it. She tried to dive out of the way, but at her slightly slower speed she was able to redirect her blade in mid-attack. Fervent slashed across Wyvern's back. Thankfully it wasn't deep, but still blood began to seep down her exposed back. Wyvern was on all fours, but didn't scream. As if she could see behind her she's swept her leg around and tripped Gaia up before leaping up, spinning in midair and forcing Corona and Laudare down toward the prone Gaia. Gaia's eyes flashed in realisation and tried to roll away, but Laudare found its mark and sunk into Gaia's right arm, while Corona harmlessly marred the concrete and not flesh.

Gaia yelled in anger, not fear, but remained still.

I still had Hyperion waiting for the fight to get too deep. Some would say this was already enough, but I suppose my past fights had taught me better. I knew this wasn't done.

Wyvern gave a harsh laugh and stumbled to her knees next to Gaia, who still laid motionless, eyes fixed on Laudare through the side of her arm. It wasn't serious – I doubt anything important got sliced, but it must have hurt. Wyvern straddled Gaia to pin her down.

"Hah, who'd have thought you and your friend's attacks would have helped me later, hey Kaira? I didn't feel a thing; nerve damage you BITCH!" screamed Wyvern and smashed a fist into Gaia's nose. Now that did make Gaia yell in pain.

"AAARRGGH!!! YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!" Gaia howled and grabbed Laudare. With a grimace she ripped the blade from her flesh and chucked it hard at Wyvern. Wyvern dodged and her precious blade clattered to the side. She glanced at where it fell and Gaia took the opportunity to smack Wyvern as hard as she could at her turned head. She gave a surprised yell and Gaia shoved her off, clambering to her feet. It was a free flow of blood – Wyvern's like a red sheet down her back and Gaia's wrapping around her arm like a ruby snake. The two girls weren't going anywhere soon – this was going to continue to the final blow... and I had the feeling that the person who got that blow weren't gonna get up from it. This was raw hatred spilling over into a frenzied battle.

The two were back on their feet and began strafing once again, more focused than before. Wyvern was as concentrated as she could be, but I knew from past experience that Gaia was queen of focusing – her intensity now was unbelievable; she probably could set the Training Centre alight.

"This is it. Final round, Kaira. We're finishing this, _now_," the steeliness in Wyvern's voice was laden with heavy emotion. Gaia gave a slight stiff nod, not allowing her to lose sight of Wyvern. I noticed Wyvern hadn't picked Laudare up – it lay helpless on the concrete. Wyvern was in her fighting stance, but it was weakened without the defence Laudare provided and Gaia knew it. Her lips curled up unpleasantly as she lumbered Fervent onto her shoulder casually.

"Poor Wyvern, lost her protection already," she sneered before charging again, sword forward. Wyvern could do nothing but run away to the side. Gaia tried to turn and redirect the blow, but it went off course and Fervent pierced air while Wyvern twisted to face Gaia and slashed Corona across Gaia's back, who screeched in a mixture of pain and fury, and fell to the floor in agony.

From there, Gaia's eyes burned with unspeakable fury and her eyes began to glow devilishly, with red tints shining around her irises while her skin gained a ruby hue – perhaps some kind of temporary armour, I couldn't tell. She lifted Fervent and carved a symbol in the air – it looked like some kind of decorative C.

"Chandrakanan!" she screamed and from the tip of the blade exploded a fiery dragon, which made the air ripple with the intense flames as it snaked out of the blade and headed toward Wyvern, it's burnished crimson eyes watching her.

Wyvern took one look at the thing and backed off, her eyes wide with fear as the creature of flames squirmed through the air toward her. I could see her strength fading and she knew it. She heaved in a breath, then became calm.

"You don't scare me, Kaira," she said levelly and her tattooed shoulders began to shift and grow out of her skin while the dragon circled, it's flames losing their intensity as they stopping making ripples in the air around it before it went into a second attack. Wyvern's eyes shone an inhuman shade of turquoise as she sprinted unnaturally fast towards Laudare and picked it up before resuming her normal fighting stance as the black wings were ready and sprouted from her tattooed ones. They unfurled and shifted as if to test they worked before giving a forceful flap which lifted Wyvern up into the air and out of the path of the attacking Chandrakanan limit break with her own unique one.

The dragon turned like a snake in midair and Wyvern turned to look as it struck, only able to lift her blades defensively to protect herself from the dragon dashing itself against her. Thankfully it had begun to burn out the longer it took to hit her, so the damage wasn't as serious as it could have been.

She did scream and fall out of the sky, her wings charred and in pieces – black feathers forlornly fluttering to the ground along with her. She hit the ground with a thud, but didn't seem as concerned with the fall, instead with her scorched and damaged wings.

Wyvern delicately touched them and winced, then they folded up and returned to her shoulders, leaving her with a blackened front of her outfit from the dragon's revenge. Gaia seemed a little out of it by now – I think the Chandrakanan limit break took it out of her by her slightly glassy eyes. Even Fervent had been let go and was lying on the ground next to her.

Meanwhile, Wyvern had dropped Laudare once more after the explosion of flames and was gripping Corona tightly, her eyes focused on Gaia. Gaia appeared to pick up on this and snapped out of it, gripping Fervent once more. The two of them looked like they were preparing to face off one another again, but in the shapes their in, they're not even going to barely get to their feet.

Okay, this has gone on long enough.

"STOP!" I roared. Wyvern froze and Gaia remained on the floor. Gaia slowly climbed to her feet painstakingly slowly to help lessen the pain in her back, but sank to her knees silently. Her top was torn straight across and completely bloody while her Fervent lay on the floor again, much like Laudare. I pointed Hyperion between the two of them.

"Wyvern, put Corona down," I said slowly between gritted teeth. Wyvern looked scared now – of _me_. She delicately laid Corona down, keeping her eyes fixed unwaveringly on Gaia.

"Kaira deserves it," she whispered softly. I sighed and shook my head, "No, no she doesn't, Wyvern. No-one does. Do you think you deserved it?"

Wyvern sunk to her knees, sombre and subdued.

"No," she whimpered and began to cry. She crawled over to Gaia and gently laid her hands over Gaia's back to stem the bleeding.

Gaia gasped, swung round and screamed, "FIRAGA!" at the top of her voice. Wyvern gasped and began to roll away, but she was not going to avoid it. My eyes widened and a thought popped into my head as the torrent of flames gathered in Gaia's hand directed at Wyvern.

"REFLECT!" I bellowed at Wyvern. The spell began to take effect as a green sheen flashed in front of Wyvern's terrified form. The spell fired out of Gaia's hand, now beyond her control. She realised what had happened and began to try and dive away, but it was too late. Wyvern was sitting on the ground – her legs straight out and her arms rose to protect her head. The spell rebounded from my reflect spell in a clash of sparking green against vivid orange and sped towards Gaia and I felt terrible about what was about to happen.

She shrieked so loud when her skin was scorched by her own magic. Her hands shook as the flames curled away into nothingness – she was beaten. It had hit her back and side full force, blistering her badly and she fell forward face down to the floor.

Wyvern sat in shock at the aftermath and unsteadily rose to her feet. She swayed, but stayed up and stumbled over to me. I was shaken by the whole ordeal – me, actually shaken. I slowly walked over to Gaia's crumpled form and crouched to get a look at her and check she was alive. Wyvern's eyes were glazed over. She was slipping into shock by the look of it. I leant near to Gaia's slack mouth. I heaved a sigh of relief – she was still breathing. I turned to Wyvern and gave her a shake.

"Come on, Wyvern, you have to snap out of it. She's fine – you're – you're fine." I tried to comfort her, and then noticed her now blood soaked back. Oh no, now _that_ could be why she was in shock. I went to leave her, but her weakened hand clamped on my arm. Her eyes managed to fasten on mine. We shared a timeless moment – her turquoise eyes mesmerised me.

"Seif..." she whispered and her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell backwards. I put my arms behind her and gently lowered her to the ground and she opened her eyes again, but they were glazed again. This wasn't looking good at all.

I stood and ran to an emergency phone near the Training Centre entrance. I frantically grabbed it and it automatically connected to the Infirmary.

"Dr. Kadowaki here," Dr. K's voice sounded dull; bad line, I guess. I thanked my stars she was in.

"Dr. K! There's an emergency in the Training Centre. Wyvern's in shock and Gaia... she's in a bad way," I hastily through the tale. Dr. K sprang into action. "I'm on my way," and the phone went dead.

I hurried back to the two. It was grim; Wyvern had fell back unconscious and Gaia remained where she was. I dashed to Wyvern and sat her up shouting sharply, "Wyvern! Come on – wake up!" I shook her as hard as I dared, but she didn't wake up. She was breathing fine. I laid her back down and turned Gaia over onto her back. She too, was unconscious, but breathing, so I left her down. I started casting Curaga on the two.

"Double!... Dispel... Curaga... Curaga... Curaga..." I monotonously cast. The wounds began healing on the two, but they'd both taken pretty heavy blood losses. You can't put blood back in with Curaga. I knelt next to Wyvern and pulled her into my arms and cradled her softly.

"Please Wyvern... don't do this. Stay," I whispered. I heard running footsteps and Kadowaki appeared with a SeeD carrying medical equipment.

"I'm here, Seifer. This is – well, introduce yourself, boy." Kadowaki wasn't messing with any shit today – she was on the case. She went to go to Wyvern, but I shook my head.

"Gaia is much worse off – she took a huge slash in the back and a Firaga reflected back on herself," I explained, still keeping Wyvern closely coddled to me. Kadowaki nodded sharply and went to Gaia.

Meanwhile, the guy put the gear down between the two patients and knelt next to me. He glanced at my protectiveness over Wyvern, before looking to me.

"I'm Ryden Fords. I'm training as a med student," he gave a small smile before firmly prying Wyvern away from me and laying her down. He checked her over carefully before turning to Dr. K.

"She's definitely in shock. She's going to need bringing in," he called to the busy Kadowaki. Kadowaki had wrapped a bandage tightly around where Gaia had been struck. Looks like the Curaga hadn't helped too much.

"Same with this one; Get the stretchers, Fords," she commanded. This Ryden got up and left Wyvern, rummaged in a bag and pulled out two folded up stretchers. I divided my looks between Wyvern and Dr. Kadowaki's progress on Gaia. Dr. K's brow was furrowed as she got some kind of cream and began putting over the charred flesh. Ryden unfolded the stretchers and took them over to Kadowaki, who was still working on Gaia, but took the briefest glance at Ryden.

"Good boy; now put Miss Kohl on it – I'm still dealing with Ferndrake and then you and Seifer are going to take her to the Infirmary," Kadowaki explained to Ryden as she wiped her hands on her white coat. Ryden gave me a sideways look as if to size me up, but quickly went to attending Wyvern.

"Hey, can you help me help Kohl onto the stretcher?" he asked, taking her shoulders into his hands.

I didn't like him touching her, but gave a nod.

"It's Wyvern. Kohl's her surname," I corrected him as I picked her legs up.

"Sorry. Um, let's shift her now," he sheepishly replied. I coolly moved her over and together we shifted the stretcher up and out of the Training Centre. As we carefully walked along with Wyvern lying motionlessly Ryden peered at her in a way I didn't like.

"What happened back there?" he asked with a frown – as if I had done it or something. I glared at him. "They fought and didn't want me to chip in. So I waited until I thought it had gone far enough and tried to stop them," I said a little irately, speeding up a little. Ryden let it drop as we got to the Infirmary and I did what Ryden instructed, putting her on an infirmary bed.

Ryden ran a hand through his hair and turned to go, but twisted his head round to say, "Stay here while I help Dr. Kadowaki," and left me alone with Wyvern.

I gazed at her and felt guilty I'd let her do this to herself. Her beautiful eyes were hidden under her lids and her face had the same pallor from when I'd pulled her out of the water. Seems ages ago now... I noticed her hair was splayed out around her face with her lovely dark blond with her russet streaks, so I brushed it gently into place. Why did I let her do this?

I didn't like this Ryden guy – especially the way he keeps glancing at Wyvern. Him with his pretty boy floppy black hair and the brown eyes I suppose all the girls are meant to fall for. Huh, probably a player...

I gave a small jump at the realisation I was describing me before I became the Sorceress Knight. It made my skin crawl slightly, thinking that. That Ryden guy probably is a perfectly nice person. Nicer than I'd ever been. It made me realise how inadequate a person I was, I mean why do I have some kind of right to take possession over Wyvern like that? The Ryden guy was probably more qualified than I could ever be to look after Wyvern and not just in the medical capacity. I kicked myself for thinking like that and forced myself to think about other things, like the problem at hand.

Ryden and Kadowaki came in with Gaia, who still didn't look great, and put her on the next bed.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave now, Seifer," Kadowaki said seriously and with a heavy sigh, I walked out. I strolled over to the cafeteria and ate by himself. The kids all eyed me suspiciously, but left me alone.

I didn't want to leave the cafeteria – there was nowhere I wanted to go. I felt sick that I'd allowed the fight to get that far – But I'd seen battles before, right? I knew when it had to stop. Hah, I was sneering at my own advice.

I stood suddenly and a few nearby kids paused or swayed a little away from me.

"Will you give me a break?!" I lashed out at their pathetic terrified faces and stormed out with a growl. I left Garden and headed to the Fire Cave in a rage with myself.

When I arrived, no-one was there taking their tests, so I forced my way in past the two Garden Faculty and slashed up every creature I could find until I bled and sweat out my anger.

After a few hours I left, beaten down into a calmer state, left empty and only accompanied by pain. A few poisoned cut graced my arms along with some gashes that were to be expected when you fight unprepared. But they were unprepared, weren't they? That's why they're in the Infirmary – why Wyvern's in there with that Ryden guy... I hissed to myself as I slogged my way back to the main entrance, cutting up anything in my path.

When I got back, I tried to enter the Infirmary again but Dr. Kadowaki insisted I didn't see either of them until tomorrow. I held my tongue – I had a few choice words ready, but I knew I wouldn't be allowed to see Wyvern at all if I pushed that far, so I slouched back to my dorm and after a long while of tormenting myself I managed to fall asleep.


	12. Lost

**Chapter Twelve: Lost**

I had the dream, but it went all wrong. I was on the beach again, but the water was stormy, the clouds dark and heavy. All the colours were mottled and distorted. The presence came for me, but slapped me across the face. I looked up at it, but their features were obscured and I couldn't make anything distinctive out. All I saw were tears sliding out of their shadowed eyes. I went to wipe them away, but pulled back when I saw it was blood trickling out of their eyes. I got up and the creature lifted a clawed hand and stabbed me in the stomach. And I woke up disturbed to say the least, with my minor injuries itching and aching.

Remembering dreams where you get stabbed is never a good sign.

I felt dazed by the intense nightmare and lay awake from then on – from four a.m. to seven a.m., just mulling over everything that had happened, then I got up and robotically got washed and dressed in a daze. By about eight a messenger from Cid arrived. She was only a junior classman and she timidly knocked and stuttered, "C-cid w-wants to s-see you, S-s-s..." she couldn't finish and I shook my head and motioned for her to leave and she gratefully fled.

I decided that it wouldn't go in my favour to ignore a summon from good old head Cid, so I sourly went up to his office. When I arrived, I moodily banged on the door and didn't wait for a reply. Cid looked decided disgruntled by my rudeness, but softened a little when he saw my slightly aggravated expression as I drew up and chair and sat down with a world weary sigh.

"S'up, Cid?" I drawled, feeling the familiar old Seifer coming back into his element. Cid rolled his eyes and rubbed his grey face tiredly.

"You were present during the fight between Gaia Ferndrake and Wyvern Kohl?" he asked quietly and I fixed my eyes menacingly on him and silently nodded.

He exploded – almost literally, face red like he was going to detonate like a Bomb.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP IT?!" he yelled angrily, pounding a fist on his old desk causing it to rattle. I got up a stretched to my full height and frowned.

"They didn't want me to be involved! I stepped in when it became necessary!" I swished an arm threateningly near his head as I roared and the two of us calmed down and returned to our seats.

"Well, I see you failed to deal with the situation fittingly of a SeeD candidate. You are hereby withheld from the upcoming SeeD exams until I get a full account from Gaia and Wyvern. Dismissed," Cid said finally and I began to get angry again, but tempered myself when I saw Cid's expression – he was ready to throw me out right then and there.

I ground my teeth, clenched my jaw and stomped out with a snarl, slamming the door. I smashed the lift keys to go down. When I reached the ground floor, I went to my room and grabbed Hyperion before heading into the training centre with a livid expression scaring the kids out of my way and paced furiously, bouncing Hyperion across my shoulder.

I could feel myself losing control over the whole ordeal – I didn't have Wyvern to keep me in line. I killed a few Grat's to release some pent up energy and made my way to the Infirmary a little cooler than before. I approached Kadowaki's domain with caution – I really needed to get in and see Wyvern, regardless of whether she was awake or not, I _needed_ to see her.

When I entered, Kadowaki wasn't there, but I did catch Ryden holding Wyvern's hand and watching her intently.

"What are you doing, Fords?" I growled and Ryden let go and stood eyeing me with caution.

"Nothing," he said casually and narrowed his eyes, "I'm not sure Doctor Kadowaki wants you in here yet," Ryden crossed the room and motioned for me to leave and my mouth hardened.

"No, I need to see Wyvern," I stepped past him and Ryden protested.

"Hey! You can't do that! I'm the most senior doctor present here!"

I turned back to face him and shoved my face close to his, baring my teeth disturbingly and growled, "You're not a doctor and you're not ordering me around," and I went to Wyvern's side and looked at her face; I wanted to see she was alright. I very tentatively touched her hand. It was cold and I frowned as I gently held it to warm it up. Her face was ashen and dull without her startling turquoise eyes open to fill her face with life. Her dark blonde hair was fanned around her, the russet tints delicately spread around her face. I brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face and Ryden stood a little uncertainly nearby with a grimace.

"Leave her alone," Ryden said with a hint of threat in his voice and I straightened, deliberately walking slowly towards Ryden with his own narrowed eyes.

"No, _you_ leave her alone. I've seen the way you are with her – you don't even know her!" I raised my voice and I felt the familiar rage boil in my blood.

Ryden held his ground and said through gritted teeth, "You don't know her either! All you did was rescue her – nothing else. You're an animal – you don't have the right to even touch her!" he exploded and I turned away from him and returned to Wyvern's side protectively.

I carefully placed my hand on her still shoulder and knew she was one of a few – maybe the only person who could stop me destroying myself and others around me. This guy was impinging on her – my possible salvation from my stupidity. She could save me from myself, my rages. I haven't been mad hardly at all since she arrived into my arms.

I was hopeless, lost without her and it sickened me to admit it. I looked at her soft, tranquil face one last time and stormed out, leaving Ryden standing in shock as I smashed my shoulder angrily into his.

I mentally cracked – I had had enough of jumping through people's fucking hoops. Total damaged goods at last, a piece of me cackled with a deranged edge. I shoved all my things together, made sure Hyperion was close in one hand at all times and left Garden angrily and walked all the way to Balamb in a temper.

When I arrived, people could see the fury I emanated and backed away from me as I stomped down the street – Hyperion in one hand and my sports bag in the other and my trench coat billowing in the sea breeze.

The receptionist at the _Lovely_ Balamb Hotel faltered over what to say when I demanded a room, restraining myself enough so I didn't smash my fist through the desk. Or her head.

"Y-yes, we h-have a r-room, s-sir," she gibbered and she handed me the key as I shoved some Gil across the desk. I went to my room and flung my bag on the bed and left with my head spinning. One day here, take the train... leave, _leave_ and go far away from here, from crazy bitch Gaia, fucking Ryden with his hands all over... her. Just go and escape from this fucking rat-race – I wasn't cut out for that shit anyway...

_You were doing so well..._

Yeah, go to somewhere far away, like... Deling. Get a new identity and disappear for good. Let's see fucking Ryden dance with joy and rub his hands together when he finds out I'm gone.

_She'll cry, she can help you..._

I forced any thought's that could calm me down, or make me see reason deep into the recesses of my mind and had the urge to growl. I was out of control – somewhere inside me I knew that, but I had snapped, had enough, didn't care... except maybe for her.

I went to the train station and bought a ticket for the next day before heading to the docks and sitting at the end, trying to stop myself from thinking altogether. On the other side of the docks sat Finley the fisherman, who gave me a nod, which I returned. People who feed you deserve respect.

I sat and looked out at the stretching lazy azure sea until my burning rage calmed down and left me feeling hollow inside, the passion extinguished. All that remained was a cold, steely resolve to get away and not think about anything or anyone but myself.

Me, just me.

Seifer Almasy and no-one else against the world, not even my old posse.

My jaw was set with rigid, unmoving grit determination to carry out my getaway plan, which I went over a few times in my head, as the thoughts weren't stopping.

_Got tickets, go to sleep and tomorrow get on the train and shout 'goodbye suckers!' Laugh gleefully and get off at Deling where hopefully no-one will feel _too _bad about the whole Sorceress Knight thing. Repeat gleeful laughing..._

I sighed and got up. My jaw was beginning to ache from the whole gritting tight thing. I gave it a thoughtful rub and headed back to the hotel, ignoring any suggestion of eating – I was tired out from all that anger, that much rage really takes it out of you. I threw off my clothes and slept in my boxers, just waiting for tomorrow.

Last thing I remember was praying I wouldn't dream about her...


	13. Shattered

**Chapter Thirteen: Shattered _(Wyvern)_**

I was flowing along rivers... seeping into the sea and drifting across the ocean to an unknown destination... I had no body, no sensory feelings... just a knowledge I was heading somewhere _important_. Important got stressed in my mind and made me uneasy. I didn't like the sound of it at all...

Nearing land, familiar ground... Galbadia Garden loomed and I mentally recoiled from the sight.

_No, not here!_

I couldn't escape – some force was compelling me to the school I had grown to resent and truly hate, regardless of my cried of anguish.

_I said I would never set foot in this place again, unless it was to burn it to the ground!_

Useless. No-one is listening, or something isn't listening to me. I was pulled into the centre where the eerie yellow light glowed in the centre. I never liked that beam of light, or any of the extreme formality this place possessed. Even Esthar hadn't been _that_ uptight. Really.

I began to wonder if this was the present, or a memory and worried whether I was alive or dead when I saw myself cross the expanse to go to another class.

I bitterly noticed that my back was unscarred and watched my face. I never realised how unhappy I looked here – my expression is so... morbid, I look as if I'm going to collapse from sheer sadness. The past version of me looked fearfully around as she walked with a quick gait, almost as if I was running away, no, trying to avoid someone. And I knew who it was right away.

Kaira.

I wasn't sure at first if the so called Gaia was Kaira – she did look and behave very differently. She changed her clothing to plain colours, from her old bright, vivid clothing and her hair had been cut – it used to be so long it would reach her waist, as well as being an unnatural blonde. Kaira was a bold girl, fearless in every respect. She also liked to exercise her belief that she was better than everyone without pity. Her target was me, being Estharian and not having many friends. She plagued me... and I let her get away with it after a while. No instructors were willing to put a stop to it, which broke my spirit pretty quick once I'd realised that there was no chance of getting help to prevent Kaira's attacks on me. Very rarely physical abuse, girls are much better at mental torture, destroying your self-confidence is far more rewarding in their eyes – there was a whole little gang Kaira had.

My mental self stirred – I didn't like this at all. I felt a disjointed part of me moan and shift and I began to realise that it must be my body, though I felt very disconnected from it – to me I was across the ocean from it, memory or not.

"_Wyvern, you need to wake up now," _the voice sounded so distorted and far away... I didn't recognise it. A thought started to form, an important one, more important than the memory that was fading before my sight and giving way to a light shining through my body's eyelids.

_Seifer. Where are you?_

The roar of blood in my ears made me aware I was in my body and my eyes fluttered, then finally opened to see a total stranger stare at me with a relieved expression on his face.

"Who are you?" I croaked, my voice a little raspy from disuse. How the hell long had I been out for? In fact, what was I doing before I went back to Galbadia Garden?...

My eyes trailed to the guy's brown ones. They looked kind of hurt, like I should remember him, or something.

"Ryden Fords, med student. I helped Doctor Kadowaki patch you up. You've been out for a few days," he explained and my eyes widened in disbelief.

"_Days?_" I repeated and the guy nodded.

"Yeah, that was a pretty nasty battle you were in," he told me and his eyes darkened slightly, as if he was remembering something.

"Where's Seifer?" I asked, my voice smoothing out to my usual tones and this Ryden guy became a little defensive, arms crossed and face stern.

"He's gone," he simply said and my brow creased with worry and confusion.

"_Gone?_" I must sound like a parrot, but I had to know the details, "Where's he gone? _Why?_" I added forcefully and pulled myself into a sitting position, battering Ryden away from helping me up, to which he looked upset about.

"He's gone, nothing more to say about it. Took off yesterday, he didn't tell anyone why – just left. Last I saw of him, he was out of control. A total hot wire, ready to pound anyone in his way," he said unemotionally and I frowned deeply.

"If he was going to pound anyone in his way, then why did he leave?" I reasoned, then I began to think, "... Unless... he must have realised what he was doing and left... oh, Hyne, why did he leave _me?_" I said mostly to myself. Ryden didn't seem to like what I was saying.

"Look, no-one knows where he is or where they can find him. Cid says once you two give an account of what happened, he'll be allowed to attend the exams, but if he isn't back for his exams, then that's it, he's out for good, no return ticket," Ryden tried to put me at ease, as if Seifer was some bogey monster I didn't need to be afraid of. Instead I began to panic and climbed out of bed, ignoring my stiff aching limbs.

"_What?!_ No! I have to find him – _the idiot!_ I have to bring him back, before he misses them! _Oh, Hyne, the fool!_" I worried my voice rising to a scream.

I left the Infirmary and Ryden ran after me, grabbed my arms and spun me around to face him in front of everyone in the Garden corridor. People eyes stared into my back, I could feel them.

"You are not in a fit state to leave, and even if you were, Cid had strictly forbidden anyone to leave the grounds without permission. I can assure you he isn't going to give you permission to find his least favourite student," he hissed and I yanked my arms out of his grip with a disgusted look on my face.

"Get away from me! I don't even know who you are!" I spat and stormed off to my quarters, feeling churned up inside.

_Why did he go? Just to calm down? Where is he?!_

I paced around frantically and decided I was going to follow him. I pulled out a Garden issue bag and shoved all my worldly possessions into it, which frankly wasn't a lot, unless you count SeeD clothes I was provided with and even then it was still pretty pathetic.

I felt stiff all over and sat down for a minute to rest up and think over what had happened... I had been in a battle... against Kaira. I faced up to her and paid the price. Wow, I even remember using my Fell Angel limit break to try and defeat her to no avail and I don't like using Fell Angel unless I have to – it reminds me of the past, but I was so consumed with getting revenge on Kaira, it still feels surreal. But Seifer had helped me at the last minute... he had protected me, cast the reflect spell on me. I would have been toast without him... I supposed he chose Kaira to be made toast over me, which strangely comforted me, knowing Seifer felt that way.

I didn't like Ryden at all – he seemed too insistent, like he was stalking me – it was freaking me out, handsome or not. There was a knock on the door and I paused, unsure whether to pretend I was out.

"I know you're in there, Wyvern. Please, I'm sorry, let me talk to you," I heard Ryden's voice from behind the door and I made a grinding noise in my throat before giving in.

"Fine," I said lamely and put on my best displeased expression as the door slid open to reveal Ryden with an apologetic expression.

"Wyvern, I'm sorry how forceful I behaved but... Seifer isn't the nicest guy to deal with from my experience. And you... seem like such a nice person," he said in a helpless tone, making me drop the displeased look and replace it with narrowed eyes.

"You don't know me," I retorted and Ryden set his jaw and shrugged as he stood in the middle of the room looking awkward, eyeing my packed bag with concern.

"Well, I saw you around Garden with _him_... and something about you just appeared to be like you are a lovely person," he slowly told me with a hurt expression.

I curled my lip slightly and frowned, a little disturbed that he had watched me without my knowledge.

"Well, I wasn't a very nice person, Ryden. Once, like Seifer, I was a bad person. But we changed – though apparently you can only see my change," I said offhandedly. I can't believe I'm even bothering myself with this guy – I don't know him, but something in the way he keeps going on about how great I am and how terrible Seifer is, is getting to me.

Ryden appeared to notice he was on the wrong tact and became a bit more understanding, slowly walking up to me with his hands spread as if he was imploring me to stop what I was doing. I guess he worked out that I was planning to leave.

"Wyvern, please don't leave – Cid would kick you out for subordination. He gave you a chance, he trusted you to turn out alright here and you're just going to go and show him that you don't give a damn bit of respect!" he heated up, getting impassioned by my plan.

I backed off and absorbed his words. What am I doing? Cid would be devastated that he trusted me and I just walked off into the sunset with no word, no nothing. For all he would know, I was a liar and I took Garden for a ride before pushing off. He probably thinks that about Seifer now, dammit.

I calmed down and sighed heavily, "Okay, okay I won't go running off right now, but I swear that if he doesn't come back a few days before his exams, I'll go out for him to kick his butt back here with _no-one_ standing in my way," I said forcefully and crossed my arms dramatically, making Ryden look at me for moment before bursting out into laughter. I frowned for an instant before breaking into a giggle of my own – I could see the funny side and I think the two of us had built up so much tension in such a short amount of time that something had to give.

We laughed for a few minutes before I settled down and realised I was feeling a little light-headed. I sat down suddenly and Ryden became concerned and approached me.

"Are you alright?" he asked and I put a hand to my head and shook my head gently.

"Feel a little woozy," I said quietly and Ryden helped me stand and said decisively, "You're coming back to the Infirmary with me. Nobody gets out without Doctor Kadowaki taking a good look at you anyway. Come on." He led me out of my room and back to the Infirmary in silence – the world was kind of going a little rose-tinted dreamy anyway, my sight was a little out of focus. I slowly made it and climbed back into my bed next to Kaira, who looked in a bad way, her face burnt, but healing.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked softly, my burst of strength finally giving out. Ryden looked over at Kaira sympathetically and nodded.

"We think she's making a slow, but steady progress and that hopefully she'll wake up soon. I'm afraid once the two of you are in good health, Cid will be after you to find out what happened," he carefully explained and I groaned and shook my head, then curled up into a ball while pulling the covers up to my chin.

"Oh, I don't want to deal with that – we were being idiots," I said in a whiny voice and fell silent, hoping Ryden would just leave me alone to think all this over.

If Kaira dies or something, it'll be all my fault. I... I remember feeling sorry for what I'd done before I passed out... I remember trying to help stem her bleeding back and she retaliated, but that was my fault as well – she thought I was attacking her.

Can't I do anything right?!

I lay on my side with my eyes closed and either Ryden thought I was asleep or got the message because he walked out of the room without another word.

When I was sure he was gone, I sat up and got out of bed then walked over to Kaira's bed with a sombre expression. She looked in a serious condition, but some would say she brought it upon herself... I mean, I didn't _tell_ her to try and hit me with a Firaga spell, yet somehow in my head the blame and guilt is falling onto my shoulders – I can feel it sitting there, laughing and kicking me.

She's so prone and unprotected lying there in bed with such a blank expression instead of the cruel carved expressions of a psycho bullying bitch who tormented me for years. I still can't believe they're the same person.

I stood there watching her like some kind of protector standing over a charge, though I'm not fit in any way to guard her from anything - I don't think she'd particularly appreciate either if she found out, but I still watched over her, pulling up a chair and sitting in silence, thinking about all the times she'd hurt me. It got me thinking to when I became like her, my Fell Angel inside who liked to hurt others in any way she could. Huh, she – it was me, not some 'she'.

Kaira looks so peaceful – she did no harm here like she did at Galbadia Garden and Seifer never mentioned she was a bullying psycho... maybe she really had changed after all and I was too blind with rage to see it. How pathetic. Now the two of us paid for it with a visit to the Infirmary and it's me, all me.

She's like us – like me and Seifer; she did the crimes and now she's reformed and doing the time and I didn't see it.

With a deep sigh, I remained in my seat, but looked away from Kaira, not wanting to deal with her and my own tied up issues with one another and instead settled my thoughts uncomfortably on the issue of Seifer and his disappearing act.

He's gone and I don't know where.

And I want him back.

How sad, I said to myself I wouldn't start pining for some man or another, but here I am wondering where he is and wanting to go after him like some washerwoman. I'm not his keeper – I bet he'd be the first to spit that out at me.

I began to feel tired and slipped into a kind of restless slumber in the chair, still feeling the need to protect Kaira from any possible harm.

_Seifer, where are you? _


	14. No Looking Back

**Chapter Fourteen: No Looking Back _(Seifer)_**

Morning. Train to catch.

I rolled out of bed, thanking my stars that I had a dreamless sleep for once and hastily got washed and dressed. The determination was still there – I'm a bit of a one-minded dogmatic blockhead on these kind of things that I decide in a rage. Something inside dares me to go back on what I've said and that's it, I won't back down for anything, _nothing_.

With my stuff packed ready I left without so much a glare at the receptionist, who chirpily said goodbye and thank you _ever_ so much for staying at the oh-so _Lovely_ Balamb Hotel. I stomped over to the train station and waited for it to arrive with a definite air of impatience which looked like it was worrying the ticket guy by the way he kept eyeing me nervously. Eventually I had to shoot a narrowed glare at him which set him right – not one more look.

Finally at just past nine the train arrived and I gladly climbed aboard, muttering under my breath, "So long suckers," but my heart wasn't in it.

There were no suckers to say goodbye to... except maybe Ryden, the girl-stealing bastard with his prissy black hair and girl-magnet brown eyes.

The train pulled away and I made my way along the carriages to a secluded spot where I wouldn't be bothered. You know, by those people who like to be friendly and talk to you about where they're going and hours later they're explaining all about Little Timmy and Cousin Jim and you wished you'd just ignored them and not given them that little nod of fucking acknowledgement.

I sat in a corner, hunched up with a scowl to ward those bloody happy people off and spent a suitably consuming amount of time polishing Hyperion with an intense expression as I ran the rag along the blade lovingly.

Thankfully I was left alone for the whole journey and hours of polishing later and Deling City beckoned.

I got off and stretched in a masculine manner, swinging Hyperion around dangerously as the passengers filed out around me.

I had arrived.

All bow down to me!

I strolled out to the plaza as if I owned the place and glanced over to Caraway's mansion and had a few memories of poking around the place when I was with Rinoa before discarding the memory with a scowl and headed to the local hotel.

I swung my sword around lazily with a confident smirk as I walked to ward off anyone who felt the need to talk to me for one reason or another. As I crossed the street and walked into the Galbadia Hotel, I noticed _her _walking up the street. My eyebrows shot through the roof as a fit of emotions took over and I ran over to her, grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, hissing, "What are you doing here, Wyvern?!" too late before I realised it wasn't her at all.

I'm losing it!

"I – I'm not called Wyvern," the girl cried, yanked her shoulder out of my grasp and hurried off I guess in case I came after her.

What am I doing? I can't believe I just pulled a total stranger off the street... well, now I'm officially the bad boy again, so I suppose I was living up to my infamy.

With a glower, I turned on my heel and stomped into the hotel, demanded a room, snatched the key and headed straight to the bar.

"Gimme a Malboro shot, now," I growled, dumping my bag next to me and the barwoman made it up nervously as I took a barstool with an air of grumpiness.

"Uh, sir, don't you want dash of Ochu juice in that? Otherwise it'll be too strong, you see," the barwoman tried to reason and I leant forward menacingly.

"Look, I want to forget. That's why people come into bars, right? So give me a Malboro shot, _now_," I forced through gritted teeth and the woman jumped into action, placing the glass in front of me.

I grinned evilly at the dark green liquid then set my gaze on the barwoman, who was watching me and the glass with a horrified fascination.

Without taking my eyes off hers, I lifted the glass, raised it above me for a moment before downing it in one. The woman's mouth dropped open and I lowered my eyes to the empty glass I'd placed back on the bar.

It stung, no, it _burned_ like I'd swallowed actual fire. I felt the fire travel down my throat, scorching the skin along the inside of my throat as it went down and settled in my stomach as a bonfire destroying my gut. I kept my mouth clamped shut throughout this and returned my gaze levelly at the woman, who raised her eyebrows in surprise before daintily lifting her hands and giving me a soft applause.

I relinquished my grip on my jaw and gave a smug smile.

"I'd like a large Ochu juice, please," I said hoarsely and the woman burst into laughter.

"Nice try, though, Mr. Hard Man," she gave me credit sarcastically and whipped up the beverage. I prayed that she'd make it before my stomach exploded.

She handed the juice over and I gulped it down as quick as I could and felt the welcome relief of the flames being extinguished.

"Ahh," I sighed, put the glass down and relaxed on the barstool, then looked up.

"It's not 'Mr. Hard Man," I frowned and the woman shrugged.

"Well, what is your name then?" she asked and I quickly had to think up an alias. Galbadia isn't very appreciative of the Sorceress Knight after Vinzer Deling getting killed and everything.

"Al Mason," I lied and the woman regarded me for a moment before extending a hand.

"Sera Jorge, nice to meet you," she smiled and I shook her hand. I could see where this was going – obviously the Malboro performance had caught her attention. More likely my unbelievably good looks and smouldering gaze, oh yeah...

"I'm going out with someone," I blurted and Sera's smile became fixed. Why the hell did I even say that – I don't even have a girlfriend! I just spoiled my own fun!

_I'm the bad boy!_ I berated myself as Sera let go and backed off, still with the frozen smile.

"That's nice," she began, "um, that'll be fifty Gil," she added and I sighed, fishing out the coins from my trousers pocket. I handed them over with a small smile and she gave me a nod.

"Thanks," she said and I got up, leant down and picked my bag up.

"Well, see you around, Sera," I gave a wave and she returned it awkwardly.

I shook my head when I reached the foyer, kicking myself for coming out with that crap before punching the call button for the lift and waiting impatiently.

When it finally arrived, I had to share it with one of those tourists – like on the train – who wanted to tell me all about his trip.

"It's just great here, isn't it?" he grinned at me cheerfully and I glowered and grunted, which unfortunately he took for him to go on.

"I came here to have a look around at the monuments – you know, the new Sorceress one showing what happens to Sorceresses if they come here again and the memorial of ex-President Deling himself. The shops too, wow, they're just amazing-" the lift stopped at my floor and I gladly escaped the man's clutches.

"Well, hope see you about the place!" he cheerily called and I ignored him and heard the lift doors shut, thank Hyne.

I traipsed along the corridor to door sixty and pulled out the key. After an angry struggle with the unwilling door I finally got in and reached out a hand for the light switch. A minute of fumbling my hand brushed over it and the room lit up with soft lighting and a double bed. They didn't do any singles and I had to pay extra, didn't I?

I dumped my things next to the bed, stripped and had a shower, which calmed me a little after that tourist assault. I mechanically got out, dry and clean, and turned the light off and crashed into my bed with a howl. I gave the bed a kick, which only made the pain in my foot worse and climbed into bed more irate than before the damn shower.

A few more strings of curses and I settled down and closed my eyes, allowing the dark to wash over me and take me into sleep.

When I'm asleep though, alone in the dark, I'm vulnerable. There's no defence from dreams, or haunting memories from back at Balamb and Garden.

I wrestled with my mind for a while – forcing it to blank out as much as possible so I didn't have to think about anybody or anything.

... She's on my mind and if I so much as think of her for too long, I'm going to feel guilty. She should be alright now – she's got the Ryden guy.

I woke up screaming in a tangle of covers, like the real hard man I am. The dream came back, but was changed again and it got pretty ugly.

I was sitting on the beach – the sky was the stormiest it had ever been, the waves riding roughly onto the beach while the sky crackled with lightning and the thunder groaned, throwing rain down from the heavens. The shadowy lithe figure appeared down the coast and approached me through the downpour. But this time, it spoke...

"_You need to know who I am before it's too late,"_ it said and the shadows began to fall away. I watched in awe as this sheathe came off them and... _she_ was standing there. I'm not sure if I can say her name without breaking down, or something equally sappy.

... Wyvern was there, smiling at me. She crouched so she was level with me and stared soulfully into my eyes, almost pleadingly.

"_Listen, I'm not safe. You have to come back-"_ but she couldn't say anymore as a giant blade pierced her from nowhere, coming out of her stomach. She gasped as it was removed and she gripped her stomach as blood seeped into her already red top. Behind her were the skin of shadows she had discarded, gathered into a being holding the blade. Wyvern took my hand to get my attention back to her.

"_It's alright... as long as you're with me. It won't happen,"_ she assured me with a smile and fell back, dead. I couldn't believe it – I was in shock.

And then I screamed and the beach was gone.

I glanced around for a clock, but couldn't find one and got out of bed, rummaged in my bag, pulled out a pair of boxers and pulled them on as I entered the bathroom.

I threw a good amount of cold water over my face.

Was it real? What if she really is in danger? This is stupid – I don't have psychic goddamn powers! That sword though... it looked the spit of Gaia's Fervent. I splashed another load of cold water in my face to snap me out of it and took a deep breath.

Even across the damn sea and she's still affecting me! She's taking a hold on me I don't like in the least. And sinking low enough to say she's in danger – well that's just sick, dream or no. Maybe I'm just anxious about her and forced myself to have a stupid dream about her.

Question is, do I heed it – actually listen to someone and come back? See if she is in danger or not?

I stepped back and examined at my face, hand rubbing my morning stubble thoughtfully. I looked... worn to a frazzle, a wreck. My cool blue eyes seemed to be dead and hollow.

_This is what happens when you leave your posse, Seifer._

I grinned and my teeth shone and reminded me of a shark grinning back.

I look like a monster.

I backed away and shook my head. Disbelief shivered across my face.

What am I doing? Abandoning someone and risking the chance they die – that's the act of a monster, a selfish man who vowed to change his ways and become a SeeD, and where am I now? In Deling City, blowing off my exams, because I allowed someone I got on with and someone I... felt about get hurt and I thought that some guy I knew nothing about could take better care of them than I could?

I breathed hard for a few moments before pulling myself together and dashing out of the bathroom. I pulled on my old clothes, grabbed my bag, Hyperion and ran out of the hotel.

What the hell was I thinking?! I've got an exam to sit, a girl to come back to and help and a friend in need!


	15. Cornered

**Chapter Fifteen: Cornered _(Wyvern)_**

I awoke to the voice of Dr. Kadowaki talking in quietly and I stirred in my chair, before halting and remaining still so I didn't disturb the conversation. So, I'm an eavesdropper – this could be important!

"She doesn't show large enough signs of improvement, Fords and I'm worried," she said in a hushed tone and I slowly opened an eye to show the two standing either side of Kaira's bed, in diagonal angles, with Kaira's unmoving form looking gaunt and pallid skin which worried me; especially the fact that Doctor Kadowaki looked troubled as she leant over Kaira. The angles were all funny 'cause I was slumped in my chair so everything had a slant to it, which after a sleep it kind of disorientated me.

I quickly closed my eye again when Dr. Kadowaki turned and went to a tray with medical equipment on it.

"She will recover though, won't she?" Ryden asked with a critical tone and I heard Dr. Kadowaki move back to where she'd been standing a minute ago next to Kaira with a tired sigh.

"Honestly, Fords, I don't know. She _is_ recovering, but it's so slow that I'm not sure if there's something more going on in there. I'm going to run all the tests I can think of before it's too late – up her painkiller dosage in the meantime, Fords," Kadowaki said sombrely with a hand resting on her hip and I peeked again to see Kadowaki leaning over Kaira again – this time with a needle aimed for her wrist, while Ryden manoeuvred closer to me. Then I heard the rattling of a nearby tray, then the sound of fumbling with the IV by Kaira's right side.

Ugh, I hate needles. I gave an internal shiver and swiftly shut my eye to prevent me becoming squeamish and running out of the Infirmary in disgust, or Ryden catching me out with some sneaky stare.

But Kaira's in trouble? That reflected Firaga spell must have done a hell of a lot of damage – it was so close range and hit her hard.

"I'll get this tested right away," Dr. Kadowaki's voiced became a little more hardened, serious and footsteps left the room. Ryden moved towards where Doctor Kadowaki had headed, but I couldn't tell if he actually left and didn't move again from what I could hear, so he could of stopped and was waiting for me to 'wake up'. So, naturally I remained still until he too apparently left from what I could tell.

I carefully took a look to check the coast was clear. I really didn't want to deal with Ryden on the good Doctor – I don't want any questions – just to be left alone to my thoughts.

I sat up and felt the stiffness in my back and neck with a grimace. Great, just what I need to add to my recent ailments.

I gingerly shuffled my chair forward to keep quiet and looked at Kaira once more. She lay there peacefully and I felt a wash of sadness course through my veins. I want her to be alright, I realised, with all my heart. I don't want her to die – I want her to wake up so I can hug her and tell her I forgive her for all she did to me if she's telling the truth about having changed for good. Yes, hug her – after all this I could bring myself to forgive her and give her a show of comfort.

Tears welled and I slowly at first sobbed and clasped her cool hand.

"Kaira..." I began, but I wasn't sure what to say. I sat and looked at her emotionless face as I thought.

"Kaira," I began again and took a deep breath, "for all those terrible things you did to me, I forgive you. Please, please, come back to us all, alright? There's so much we have to say to one another and the fight – well, that was the wrong way we dealt with our emotions, I think," I paused and bit my lip as the slightly clouded memories of the fight flashed before my eyes. Tears slid down my face and I felt slightly odd pitying my old nemesis as much as this.

"I'm sorry," I whispered solemnly.

I wiped the tears away and watched Kaira once more, but she remained motionless.

I didn't even hear Ryden come in.

"Were you friends?" his voice suddenly came from behind me and I jumped, then got up and faced him with a distinct scowl on my face.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," I scolded him and sat back down again. Ryden sighed as if I was being unreasonable and his expression was that of an observer. I guess it's from the whole learning medicine thing, you need that kind of outlook.

"I'm sorry, Wyvern. Well, were you friends?" he persisted and I shook my head.

"Hardly. We were the worst of enemies, but now... I think we've both changed. Well, I have anyway, I don't know if she really has, but from what I've heard it appears she has," I said and sat back in my chair with a drained sigh. I've had enough emotions today.

At the moment I don't want to think about what I'm now dubbing the 'Seifer Crisis'. If I think about it for too long, I'll start wanting to go out and search for him or something.

Ryden pulled up a chair next to me and watched Kaira.

"Dr. Kadowaki is doing all she can for Gaia," he tried to reassure me, but I waved a hand dismissively.

"I know, I know. Her real name is Kaira, but she changed it you know," I informed him and Ryden frowned.

"Why would she change her name?" he asked and I turned and bored my eyes into his dark browns ones.

"It's far too long a story for me to recount on this occasion, Ryden," I said warningly and he dropped the subject.

"There hasn't been any news on Seifer's whereabouts," he changed the subject unhelpfully and I felt my shoulders tensing under his presence.

_I just want to be left alone!_

I sighed and continued watching Kaira, wondering if he would get the message without me being rude.

"I'm not surprised. He always seemed like someone who could not be found when he wanted. That, or he's someone who no-one _wants_ to find," I said listlessly and Ryden grunted derisively.

"You could say that both apply to him, but at present more the latter," he said factually and I shrugged.

I was beginning to feel really uncomfortable and conscious when Ryden suddenly stood and gave me an uncharacteristic wry smile which made me feel slightly disconcerted.

"I better go," he said and gave a wave before stepping out of my space and away to I assume where Doctor Kadowaki went.

I breathed a quiet sigh of relief, then turned my mind back to the Kaira Situation.

Her burns were healing – the main severe burns along her left side and arm were bandaged up, but the slight scorching she got on the left side of her face was left open and looked red and slightly inflamed. If I hadn't of approached her...

"This is all my fault!" I hissed and shook my head with self-deprecation, kicking a foot into the other to punish myself.

I got up, feeling angst build up along with pent up energy I'd gained from all that sleep and my hands became fidgety.

"You know Seifer, don't you? He talked about you a bit," I said suddenly and I paced, checking on Kaira every so often.

"Well, he's gone and left before he's even taken his exams! How stupid is he! And he left us! Both of us, on our own after we went thorough that hell together," I paused to take a deep breath, "... Do you ever wonder if he liked you? You know, 'cause he seemed really nice to me, but everyone else thinks he's horrible..."

I settled my eyes on Kaira again, who didn't react to my statements – kind of like I expected.

"What am I talking about – _thinking_ about?! Huh, I've got to get a pastime..." I shook my head a little too violently and sat back down, my energy toned down a little with a bit of dizziness.

I began to feel a little tired and wished with all my heart that Kaira would just wake up and put me out of my misery and niggling worry.

I looked mournfully at her for a moment before stretched my arms so my forearms rested on the edge of Kaira's bed next to her still right arm and watched her.

"Friends?" I offered lamely and to my surprise, Kaira's eyes slowly opened and she stared at me for a moment before drowsily closing and opening her eyes as if she was very slowly blinking.

"Kaira?" I whispered eagerly and she held her eyes open on me, looking extremely tired. She began to inch her hand to mine and gripped it surprisingly tight, her eyes focused intensely on mine.

"I'm sorry," she croaked and I felt tears well once more.

"No, _I'm_ sorry, Kaira. When you're up and about, we're going to have a proper talk, alright?" I said teary eyed and Kaira managed a cool smile.

"I'd like that. Why do I feel so tired?... I feel... drugged," she hazily told me and I got up and examined the IV plugged into her arm while Kaira appeared to struggle to stay awake.

"Hmm... they probably gave you a load of painkillers after the Firaga accident," I theorised as I looked at the fluid filled bag with interest, taking care not to squeeze it or anything – I heard that was bad. I noticed the tray next to her bed and saw that it was littered with needles and bottles. I cautiously picked one up and read the label, before dropping it down with a light clang onto the floor.

"He didn't give you painkillers... it was a load of sedatives..." I gasped in horror as realisation dawned on me what had happened. I went to turn, but froze when someone spoke.

"Well done, Wyvern. I think you know enough," a cold voice cut thorough the stunned silence and before I knew it, something hard and metal struck me in the back of the head and I spiralled into darkness, my last sight of Kaira looking horrified at me and in her eyes, Ryden reflected in her sight with a curled lip which twisted in a cruel grin as I fell unconscious in a heap with the antiseptic clean smelling floor filling my nostrils.


	16. Distress

**Chapter Sixteen: Distress _(Seifer)_**

I was irritatingly fidgety on the train back to Balamb and Garden. So much so, I even annoyed myself. And the happy tourist passengers, which is pretty difficult when they're usually in such a good mood. I kind of felt proud that I'd managed to irk those bastards I hate so much, so I fidgeted and looked smug at the same time.

Inside I was in a bit of a turmoil-slash-crisis as I began to panic over whether I'd come back to devastation, or Wyvern really pissed of with me, perhaps with Gaia not too pleased either and Cid... well, let's not have any high hopes for those exams or a place to stay in Garden anymore.

I sighed heavily and tried to distract myself with some Hyperion polishing – not that the gunblade has been any shinier than recently since I don't remember running my rag over it this much in such a short space of time.

Stopping off at Timber made me thing strongly of Wyvern and her experiences here along with my own little jaunt here fucking everyone's plans up.

It was the first time I had met the Sorceress, technically Ultimecia in the body of Edea, Matron. When I'd done the stupidest thing I could...

Those times are past now, though and I guess I have a job to do – pass my exams and take care of my new posse in the form of Wyvern and Gaia.

The train jolted as it breezed along the tunnels under the sea and I shook my head, feeling increasingly guilty about my stupidity for leaving Garden at such a crucial time – I bet Ryden was waiting for a perfect moment like that to strike.

I took a few angry breaths before calming down and focusing on the tasks at hand.

Find Wyvern and Gaia. Make sure they're alright and if Ryden has hurt them, I'll rip his throat out.

Sorted.

I glared at a man with a typical tourist hat on watching me and he smiled like a Cheshire cat before coming over.

"Hey, have you been to Balamb before?" he asked with interest and I gave him a cool look with a baring of teeth to try and intimidate him, but he merely looked at me expectantly.

I gave in and my face fell.

"Yes, I've lived near there for years," I answered in a monotonous tone accompanied by a deadpan expression to try and deter him.

He simply became eager and grinned. "Excellent! Is it a good holiday resort?" he persisted me with questions and I rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking and stood up, dragging Hyperion onto my shoulder with a grimace.

"It's a quiet village that doesn't need people like you tourist bothering it," I growled close to his face and stalked off to a more secluded part of the train.

This is taking too long! I need to get back home to Garden, _now_!

My antsy feelings didn't go away as I thought of Wyvern and Gaia.

Wyvern – girl who makes me a good person, considerate and feel the need to do the 'right thing'. Both of us share common ground with the whole changing who we are thing, you know except hers were more successful than me.

Gaia – girl who irked me to no end, but also made me feel a little more part of Garden and I guess she sort of became a friend of sorts. Also apparently changing who she is, or was from the massive fight between her and Wyvern that brought out all sorts of facts.

I wonder if they're awake? Or trying to kill each other again?

Hmm, I don't think Wyvern wants to do that anymore – she seemed really unhappy about what she'd done after the battle. I hope they're alright.

"_BING, BING, BING! This train is now stopping at Balamb. Repeat, this train is now stopping at Balamb. Thank you. BING, BING, BING!"_ the female announcer crackled over the intercom system and I eagerly got up and headed to the door.

Sure enough the train slowed down and ground to a halt out form under the sea in Balamb's station.

I strolled and immediately pounded over to the car rental with a stern look.

"I'd like to rent a car," I began, but couldn't find any Gil in my pockets. The guy I'd seen before who I didn't like watched me lazily as I frantically searched through my pockets for some change – _any_ change.

But nothing. The guy raised an eyebrow and I scowled before walking out of the village and swinging Hyperion out in front of me and checking through my junctioning until I felt satisfied and ventured out, cutting across the expanse of grassland to get there as quick as possible, while coming across the occasional Bite Bugs and giving them a single thrust of my blade to destroy them in my path.

I trounced all creatures in my way and powered along to the looming building that was Garden. The gates were open, as usual and I walked in as if nothing had happened, ignoring the whispers of students noticing my return.

I marched into Garden and slid through the small 'in' gate, preparing to go on a rampage search until...

"SEIFER," a stern voice pierced the air as I stomped purposefully up to the information board where Cid stood, looking distinctively ticked off.

"What? I don't have time for this!" I complained and focused my glaring eyes upon the man.

Cid frowned and crossed his arms.

"They'll be in the Infirmary with Ryden Fords! Now where have you been?!" he shouted, causing students to stare.

"Out. I need have to go find Wyvern and Gaia!" I protested and left for the Infirmary. Cid went to say something, but fell silent as I fast disappeared down the corridor into the Infirmary, only to find it empty.

I growled and stalked back to Cid, looking angry.

"They're gone. Ryden's got them! I should of known he was some kind of psycho if I thought he was okay!" I berated and Cid remained in a worried silence.

"They're... gone?" he finally broke his stupor and looked sternly into my fierce eyes.

I nodded and began to feel frantic as I felt time slipping by and potentially costing Wyvern and Gaia precious time.

"Where the... heck... are they?!" I grimaced in front of Cid and sprinted into the library desperately for _someone_ to tell me where they were, past the central lift shaft along into the quiet section of Garden.

No Wyvern or Gaia. I went to the back of the library to investigate further, only to come up with nothing and paused in anger before I stormed up to the girl behind the counter.

"Have you seen a girl with scars along her back?" I asked forcefully and the girl shook her head.

"No – I don't think so. Wasn't she in the Infirmary?" she worriedly replied and I frowned.

"Look – what's your name?" I began and she blinked.

"Gert," she answered and the name sounded familiar.

"Well, Gert, can you give me any information about the girls that were in the Infirmary?" I nearly growled, my patience was being so tightly stretched to the limit.

"W-well, Doctor Kadowaki might know. She's in the lab section with _Common Ailments of the Hospital Bound_ she just checked out," Gert said with wide, frightened eyes and I grinned.

"Thanks!" I yelled as I sprinted out of the room, down the corridor and burst back into the main section of Garden.

I charged across to the Infirmary, passing a stunned Cid as I went. Why hadn't I thought of the lab before? She stays there so often and I overlooked it! This is all my damn fault if Wyvern and Kaira end up dead!

I entered the Infirmary and slowed down before composing myself and strolling into the sectioned off lab portion of the Infirmary.

Dr. K sat looking very worried as I approached her.

"Dr. K, have you seen Wyvern or Gaia?" I asked breathlessly and the woman looked startled and stood.

"What? Seifer! What are you doing here?!" she began and I shook my head.

"No time – have to find Wyvern and Gaia," I replied with a frown and Dr. K shook her head as if I were mad.

"They're in the Infirmary, Seifer," she told me and I shook my head.

"Gone. Ryden too," I replied swiftly and concern shot across her face.

"What?! Gaia isn't even conscious last I checked!" she cried and bustled past me to find empty beds.

She noticed something on the floor and picked it up with interest, before gasping.

"Hyne, he gave the girl sedatives! No wonder she didn't wake up – he'd been keeping her out!" she turned to me with a serious expression.

"We need security to get Ryden Fords. He's probably taken the girls with him," she told me and headed to the phone.

My blood ran cold at the thought of what that bastard Ryden could be doing right now – torturing them or worse...

"Yes... we need to find him right away... he could indeed be dangerous... thank you, bye," Dr. K placed the phone down with shaking hands and I felt a severe urgency to find Ryden and bash his brains in, _now_.

"That's all we can do right now," Dr. K sighed and my jaw hardened.

"No way – I'm not gonna stand around while they're in danger!" I snapped and stormed out back to where Cid began directing students in an attempt to find Ryden and the girls.

I went past him up the stairs to the lift and hit the button to go up, until...

"What the?" I blurted and looked closely at a hatch in the lift. It hadn't been put back properly. Not caring about the other students, I hit the emergency stop button, causing a jolt and investigated further.

"Fucking bastard..." I cursed and ripped the plate off, then peered into the gloom.

Shouldering Hyperion, I climbed down and felt for the steel ladder with my feet before disappearing into the darkness.

I quietly climbed down and felt like I'd never get to the bottom when my foot got a shock when it hit solid ground and recoiled slightly from the impact. I silenced a curse and snuck along the passage apprehensively, until I heard talking and shouting – Ryden and Wyvern. My heart jumped and I felt the adrenalin begin to pump as I came closer to the arguing...


	17. Panic

**Chapter Seventeen: Panic_ (Wyvern)_ **

I woke up in darkness.

At first I thought I really had died, until I heard a muffled moan a little way from my left leg. I went to move toward it only to find my arms and legs were tied to the wall my back was against.

Strangely though, my mouth was free and I made use of it.

"Kaira?" I ventured into the dark and the muffled moaner gave an insistent "Mmmphh!" of affirmation.

"What happened?" I asked her unhelpfully and she didn't reply, but struggled as I heard scuffling noises on the ground before a gasp and inhalation of air followed by some coughing.

"Ahh, bloody gag. The bastard! He dragged me out of bed and took us down into the basement levels! He's crazy, Wyvern – we have to get out of here right now," she informed me urgently and I began to struggle to free myself as well.

"Ah, my greatest love and enemy are awake. So nice of you to join me," Ryden's voice echoed through the expanse and a soft lamp lit meters away from us two to reveal Ryden sitting on the floor with something in front of him out of the light.

He stood and stretched before picking up a few more lamps nearby to him and lighting them, then placing them near me and Kaira. He paused and re-gagged Kaira, who tried to bite him only to be rewarded with a crack across the nose. She whined through her gag and fell silent, while he returned to his original spot and picked the item shaded from the light and came back over to me.

Ryden sidled up to me and looked at me adoringly.

"You've hardly changed since I saw you in Galbadia, Wyvern," he said softly, his eyes filled with misplaced love. He leant forward and tried to kiss me, but I threw my head from side to side to fend him off and he backed off.

"I'm rushing things. First things first, right?" he stopped and sighed with an air of love and began to pace in front of me with a far off smile.

"I first saw you a year ago when you were at Galbadia and I had to attend a few months of medical training with the Galbadia Garden Infirmary. I saw you get hunted by Kaira's little group and I hated them for it. And you – you were so beautiful... dancing away from them in fear, I wanted to protect you so bad... but I shyly watched from afar until I had to leave. I didn't think I'd see you again and it made me so sad," he drew in a sorrowful breath and shook his head, before looking at me levelly.

"But now it's your chance, Wyvern – your chance to finally pay her back for all the pain she caused you and come away with me," he smiled encouragingly while my expression turned to both horror and an indignant frown.

"I don't want to kill her!" I screamed at the demented man, fighting against my tied hands and legs.

"Just let us go!!!" I roared with all my might as Kaira's bound and gagged form struggled violently in the shadows and I tugged my hands uselessly against the bonds before giving up.

Ryden's eyes gleamed eerily in the poor lighting and he paced towards me with an imploring look.

"She hurt you in so many ways, Wyvern... I saw it all from your day to day life there. She _tortured_ every single day she possibly could without an ounce of remorse," he paused and caressed my jaw lightly, "and now she has to pay," he reaffirmed with an eager nod to try and reassure me.

My eyes widened as he lifted his right arm to reveal the Fervent's shining dark metal blade, pointing to Kaira. I gasped and shook my head, brows furrowing as this psycho smiled inanely.

"No! I won't! I _forgive_ her, Ryden! Forgive her for everything, because she's _changed_," I explained fearfully – just anything to make him understand and stop this craziness.

Ryden shook his head sadly.

"She hasn't changed a bit, otherwise the two of you wouldn't have fought and ended up in my care, would you now?" he grinned and tapped the blade thoughtfully on the ground with an expression to match.

"What I don't get..." _tap, tap, tap, _"is why you're so insistent on protecting her, Wyvern." His dark brown eyes bored into mine as if he was trying to break into my thoughts.

"Because we've changed. I've told you – she isn't the same, _I'm_ not the same and Seifer is certainly not the same!" my voice rose in panic as his expression turned to a frown and he leant the blade against the wall next to me.

"Then why isn't Seifer here, doing his exams? Looking after you two? Because he's the same and you can't see it!" his voice dropped to a growl and he picked the blade back up, pointing it close to my throat.

"You don't believe me... you won't kill her will you?" he jerked his head in the direction of Kaira, who'd managed to free a leg, but he ignored her and kept his burning eyes on my frightened ones watching the Fervent urgently.

"No... but you love me, you've always loved me, Wyvern, you just can't see it like everything else..." his eyes fell to the floor and he seemed to sink into a fantasy. I saw the blade inch downwards and began to breathe a little easier – but the worst wasn't over yet. He still had the Fervent, and by the sounds of it, neither Kaira nor I are going to make it out of here alive.

I felt a huge wash of sorrow and tears began to form fast. I took in a shaky breath and thought once more of Seifer. It was a hopeless thought now, but still one I clung on to with an ounce of belief.

"Ryden, listen. There's no need for killing, no need to hurt anyone. Let's just go back to the Infirmary, alright, and talk things over," I tried to reason and Ryden lifted his head, shaken out of his daydream.

"No, Wyvern, it's too late for that now... I want us to be together and Kaira," he turned to her and spat viciously, "to burn in hell for hurting someone so gentle and perfect." He stopped and lifted the sword to my throat again with a more serious look.

"But you don't want me... I see that now. And if we can't be together... then we have to die so we can be together in Hyne's Kingdom," he told me matter-of-factly and I began to tremble as the seriousness he spoke with those words sent chills down my spine.

We were going to die.

He relinquished the Fervent's point from my throat and turned to Kaira, who couldn't free anything more than that one leg and appeared to have given up trying to escape.

"Kaira has to go first," he said conversationally and I made a decision.

"No! Kill me first! If we have to die, I want to die first!" I cried out to him and he returned his focus to me.

"You, my love, want to be released first?" he seemed a little disturbed by this prospect, but began to raise the Fervent to my throat.

"Well, if you're sure, Wyvern. I'll join you shortly, my love," he smiled and began to pull back the sword to stab me with all his might.

"I think you better drop that, Ryden, because otherwise you're not going to make it out of this fucking room," a heart leaping familiar voice growled in the shadows and Ryden's eyes widened in surprise.

Thankfully, he lowered the blade away from me and directed it toward the voice.

"Hey everyone, it's Seifer!" he said cheerfully as his face hardened into a menacing frown and he searched the darkness to no avail.

"Pretty dark in here, isn't it?" Seifer whispered from the emptiness almost conversationally and Ryden swung around to where the voice sounded like it had come from, but there was nothing to see.

I remained silent, if only to prevent myself from becoming a target of Ryden's and looked to where Kaira was. She was on her side, with one free leg kicking her other that was bound to her right hand, while both her hands were tied together so she had been completely incapacitated. Her grey eyes strained upward to meet mine and they conveyed her feelings of being trapped in an instant as she tried working her jaw to shift the gag unsuccessfully.

Meanwhile Ryden still looked around, but the expanse was too big with not nearly enough lighting to see all around. Now he crossed back to me and pressed the Fervent close to my throat – it pierced my skin a little and I felt a slight trickle of blood seep down the side of my neck onto my top.

Now the adrenalin and terror really crept in and I couldn't stifle a small whimper that escaped my throat.

In a flash, a body barrelled into Ryden's so the blade knocked sideways over Kaira and into the dark.

Seifer! He threw his hand out and yelled, "Cure!" and I felt a tingle around my neck which told me the wound was healing. Seifer grabbed Ryden ferociously and threw him into the wall next to me with all his might before pinning the shorter man against the wall – dragging him into a standing position and forcing his face into Ryden's with an expression of rage.

"Now _you're_ going to pay," he snarled and drew Hyperion back.


	18. Fight

**Chapter Eighteen: Fight _(Seifer)_**

I was mad. I was more than mad – I was in some kind of berserk frenzy. My only priority was to protect the two girls I had abandoned – my own stupid damn fault.

And probably kill the bastard Ryden in the process. Redemption – that's what it all came down to in the end, and now this squirming man was going to feel the force of my 'redemption'.

Using his own strength, he managed to force me away from him, causing Hyperion to be flung sideways but still in my grip and dashed over to where the Fervent lay next to Gaia, stomping on her as he ran which made her scream through the gag and lash out with her free leg.

I scowled and threw Hyperion in front of me, ready to strike and began to strafe around past Gaia and kept my eyes on Ryden, who appeared to have calmed. He turned with cold eyes and the Fervent in hand, his dead eyes boring into mine as if to worry me.

Instead I snorted, "You think that little act will get me scared?" I grinned and he moved silently away from Gaia and toward me with a gleam of victory in his eyes.

I took an offensive stance and prepared to strike and briefly allowed myself to glance at Wyvern, who looked terrified and was wriggling to free her hands very slowly.

I focused back on Ryden who was getting to grips with Gaia's blade and I took the opportunity to charge with a harsh yell, making him jump and barely raise the Fervent in time to defend himself.

The blades clanged and the sound reverberated over the large area and Ryden fell back, looking a little disorientated and straightened, bringing the sword up to shoulder height.

"She's not yours, Seifer, she's mine," he said quietly and pounded forward, pointing the Fervent forward in my direction. I dodged the blow easily and swung Hyperion into his back with the noise of a butcher's knife into flesh. He screamed and I tugged the blade out and I saw in the poor lighting the damage had been quite deep, with blood spilling out to Ryden's horror.

He swiftly manoeuvred a hand to his back and yelled, "Curaga!" allowing the healing light to glow from his hands and mostly heal the wound.

I blew air nosily out of my mouth in annoyance as Ryden, now healed, spun around to face me and dropped the Fervent.

"Useless junk of a weapon," he spat and instead flexed his hands experimentally. He looked at his palms and took in a slow breath as I readied myself to battle an unarmed enemy with Hyperion pointed at Ryden. Do you attack an unarmed man? He was stupid enough to throw his borrowed sword down, wasn't he? I have the right to make him pay for what he's attempting to do!

"Protect," he muttered in the meantime and blue light spawned from his hands and encased him in a glowing hue of intense blue before fading into a soft shell.

I growled, discarded all thoughts of him being weaponless and struck the protect spell to no avail, while Gaia appeared to have freed her mouth as I heard her gasp for air behind me.

"Get the bastard!" she screamed hoarsely.

I lifted Hyperion above my head and brought it down upon the spell, which merely made Ryden shudder a little from the impact and stand smugly with his arms crossed.

He extended his hands a smiled.

"Flare," he commanded and I retreated as the crimson energy gathered around his hands and directed my way. He threw the flare spell off into my direction and the coils of power wrapped around my legs and exploded all around me in a dazzlingly painful display of heat and energy. I yelled as I felt my trench coat catch fire and my face get scorched. The spell dissolved and I fell to the ground with a gasp of breath, wondering if I lost my eyebrows in the process.

I managed to open my eyes and see that Gaia was next to me a hand free and now she had pulled herself into a sitting position and was furiously untying her other hand and leg.

"I'll kill the bastard," she murmured to me with a flash of grey eyes and pulled at her bound hand which popped out and she grinned.

"Finally. Are you okay?" she asked with a slight frown and I nodded and stood, shouldering Hyperion again and wiping at my fire exposed watering eyes to clear them.

"If you're gonna play the game that way, Ryden..." I warned and flicked through my junctioning with a smile. Not bad at all.

Ryden had dodged into the dark and I looked around to no effect – he was hidden like I had been. Gaia stumbled to her feet and picked her Fervent up and ran a hand down the blade lovingly.

"I can find him, Seifer," she reverted to her cooler persona and I gave her a nod.

She drew herself to her feet a little unsteadily and held out the Fervent with a wicked smile, etching out her elaborate limit break 'C'.

"Chandrakanan!" she cried and the letter burst into flames, allowing passageway for her dragon made purely of flames to slide out into the air and soar up to the ceiling, lighting the room effectively. I saw Ryden crouched in a corner hiding and I stormed over to him with a snarl.

He got up and pointed at me, accompanying it with a cry of, "Thundaga!" making the crackle of static charge up in the room around his finger, while his hair stood on end before three bolts of blue lightning shot out of the tip of his finger with a electrical crackle and into my chest. The surge of electricity shot through me with a massive uncontrollable jerking of my body and back out into the atmosphere, leaving me a mess on the floor. I felt like I was dying. Probably was, the spell felt so strong.

But that was only a Thundaga – where was the strength behind those spells coming from?

Ryden assumed a regal stance, flexing his hands with a grin.

"Thought you were so powerful, didn't you?" he sneered as he swaggered toward my heap on the ground. I felt like the Thundaga had short circuited my limbs as I feebly moved my arm maybe an inch in an attempt to get up.

Suddenly, Ryden leapt back and Gaia came on the scene with a yell of anger, thrusting Fervent in Ryden's direction.

Her skin was still glowing faint ruby and her dragon of fire was slowing fading in power like it did in the last battle it was used. Gaia briefly glanced at her creation before hooking my arms under hers and dragging me back a way next to Wyvern, who during this time had still been fighting to free herself.

"Oh Hyne, Seifer, can you move?" she said frantically while tugging uselessly at her hands. Gaia hefted me into a sitting position, leaning me against the wall and crouched in front of me.

"Can you move?" she asked urgently in a low voice, glancing to check that Ryden hadn't moved. From the corner of my slacking eyelids I saw him standing motionless, as if he was viewing his handiwork.

I opened my mouth slowly.

"Uhh... buy me some time," I managed to say and Gaia nodded.

"I'll hold him off," her eyes narrowed and she had disappeared in an instant.

Wyvern struggled again, but became still when once more it didn't work.

"Seifer... I'm sorry I brought you into this," she whispered with a sob. I slowly craned my head up to see her tear blotched face while in the background I heard a yell from Gaia and a clang of the Fervent on the Protect spell.

"'S not your fault," I said tiredly and pulled my arms onto my lap and began to push my knees up so I could try and stand.

"I think if I hadn't of come here, this never would of happened," she told me mournfully, ignoring another cry from Gaia – this one in fury - and I moved my hands clumsily to the wall to help push myself up to my feet.

"Nah, then we wouldn't have met, yeah?" I replied, focusing my attention on my legs dragging me up to my full height against the wall.

Gaia sprung in front of us, facing Ryden to the side and looked triumphant, her eyes sparkling dangerously in the light. She had Hyperion in one hand and put it down next to me with a curt nod and faced Ryden who still looked like he was going to be victorious despite two people against him.

"Seifer may not have had the whole arsenal of spells perhaps you counted on him not having, but I on the other hand..." she said calmly and showed him a palm.

"Dispel," she said coolly, her eyes disinterested. It looked like she was turning back into the Gaia I knew at the beginning. She stood with a hard, closed off expression and spun the Fervent with an emotionless grin.

The globule of purple goo encompassed Ryden, whose eyes widened. The Protect hue was melted under the Dispel and as quickly as it came, it liquefied into the air, leaving Ryden unprotected and Gaia smug as she could with a tip of her thin lips.

At this point, the feeling in my limbs were beginning to get the feeling back and I experimentally shifted a leg about to positive results. With a groan I took my weight off the wall and onto my own feet. Battling this psycho should take my mind off the pain.

Ryden backed off into the shadows, caused by the Chandrakanan fading as it lazily flew in circles around the ceiling, leaving only the lamps Ryden had lit earlier.

"You're feeling better?" Wyvern asked as I stiffly picked up Hyperion, and then turned to Wyvern with a crooked smile.

"Never felt better, Wyvern." And with that I joined Gaia, who looked pretty smug now that Ryden was looking decidedly less confident now his defence was gone.

"Want to help?" Gaia gave me a sideways glance and I stepped in front of her.

"No – I think I want to deal with this myself, Gaia," I replied sternly and took an offensive position with Hyperion out in front of me, prepared for battle.

Gaia snorted and remained stoutly where she was until she made a decision. I threw my left arm out to stop her standing next to me to make my point.

"Gaia, I'm fighting him _alone._ That means you don't help," I said pointedly and Gaia gave me a cold look accompanied with a loud, rough sigh before backing off to Wyvern, still bound and helpless.

Ryden had scurried into the darkness once more and I prowled into the gloom, eyes strained to capture any hint of Ryden. Nothing.

Little bastard – where is he?!

"Come out, you pathetic creature!" I yelled and swung Hyperion aimlessly into obscurity only to hit a metal bar with a shuddering clang. My hand hurt at that stupid manoeuvre and I cursed.

I heard a whisper and suddenly a flare of light dazzled me from nearby and a vivid orange and yellow flame came at me, searing the air with a sizzle and hit me in the stomach.

I merely grinned as my elemental defence junctioned with Firaga allowed me to be very resistant to all Firaga attacks, even ridiculously powerful ones. The blaze sizzled and faded like dying embers, leaving me mostly unharmed – just slightly heated up - and Ryden in shock.

I waggled an index finger with a nasty grin.

"Never fault my junctioning skills, _Fords_," I tutted and hurled my bodyweight into him, making him cry out in surprise as his back hit the wall and he fell to his knees on the ground, winded.

He gasped for air as I noticed his sleeves pulled back to reveal something on his right wrist.

"What's this?" I barked, gripping his wrist tight and inspecting the metallic device wrapped around his wrist. Ryden struggled to no avail and I grabbed his jaw and made him face me.

"What – is – it?" I emphasized my words with a snarl and released his jaw so he could talk. He gasped and with his other hand rubbed his jaw. His hand hovered in the air as a fist, but I pressed Hyperion deeper into his neck and gave him a meaningful expression and it dropped back to his knee.

"It's a device that... OW – you bastard! It boosts para-magic," he explained and I ripped it off, tossed it to the ground by my foot and stomped on it. It fizzled with orange sparks for a moment before giving up and shutting down in a dying glow.

Satisfied, I leaned back and drew Hyperion away from his neck, instead hovering it over his heart.

"Ready to be 'released', as you like to put it?" I hissed and Ryden watched me with afraid eyes.

I pressed Hyperion into his chest, causing Ryden to scrunch his eyes shut in silent pain.

The whole large room had become painfully silent, with Wyvern and Gaia both hushed and watching – Gaia halted in her untying of Wyvern's bonds. Wyvern was sitting on the cold floor with Gaia bent over her, both frozen in their tracks, their eyes fixed intensely on me.

He tried to kill them – so an eye for an eye, right? Time to kill one more pathetic creature on this world, whose aim was to destroy others lives.

"No! Seifer, we can't – we've supposed to have changed! You can't do it!" Wyvern pleaded as I stood motionless with Hyperion pressed to Ryden's chest. He remained on his knees, looking quite normal considering the life threatening situation he was in.

I heaved in a deep breath. This was probably the make or break moment for my SeeD career – do or die and all.

With a roar I swung Hyperion around in a spin and with a thwack smacked Ryden in the side of the head with the flat of my blade and saw him crumple onto the ground with a groan before falling silent.

"Is he dead?" Gaia asked me as she untied Wyvern and I crouched by Ryden's still body. Feeling the adrenalin rush and rage drain away, I checked his pulse to find him perfectly alright.

"He's just unconscious," I informed the two and Wyvern gave a sigh of relief. She helped Gaia free her own hand and broke free, ran over to me and threw her arms around me, burying her head into my shoulder and cried.

"I thought you weren't coming back!" she shouted with a muffled voice in my trench coat and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm so glad you two are safe..." I murmured. Gaia watched me and gave me a small, almost uncomfortable smile, nodding to Wyvern and giving me a little nod.

Wyvern leant back and looked at me with a small smile.

"You did it – you're a reformed man," she congratulated me and I smiled and ran a hand nervously through my hair.

"Yeah. I suppose I am – at last," I conceded and pulled Wyvern closer and offered a hug to Gaia with one open arm.

"Come on – friends?" I offered and she surveyed the situation.

"I suppose the new me can have hugs," she rolled her eyes and crossed the gap between her and us and folded her arms around Wyvern and me with a small chuckle.

"Who'd of thought we'd end up this way?" Wyvern shook her head before me and Gaia rolled our eyes and both of us burst into laughter in unison.

"Didn't think. Just did," I said bluntly and we separated and stood in silence for a moment.

"Let's go. We can tell Cid where to find this Ryden boy," Gaia said before turning on her heel with the Fervent firmly in her grip and began to walk away.

"Well, are you coming or not?" she turned and asked, eyes narrowed slightly. I noticed that she had a hand on her side where she'd been burnt in the Firaga accident, but she showed no signs of giving in to the pain she must have felt through that battle. Wyvern and I looked at one another briefly before joining Gaia as the new posse. Together we left and climbed up the lift shaft and back into the light.

"Seifer?" Wyvern whispered down to me as I climbed up behind her. Gaia had mechanically pulled ahead while Wyvern felt uncertain, pausing at nearly every rung, which was beginning to irritate me, as though I might just sling her over my shoulder and take her up with me.

"Yeah?" I replied, not bothering to hush my voice as I pulled myself up a few more rungs with Hyperion resting comfortably on my shoulder.

"Can we go to Balamb together after this ordeal and everything's sorted?" she nervously asked and I smiled in the gloom.

"Of course, Wyvern," I told her and she looked down at me and gave a truly happy smile that lit her face up in the dimness, making those eyes sparkle with life.

"Great!" she appeared to cheer up considerably and climbed a little faster, to my relief. Gaia had disappeared into the lift hatch and waited patiently for Wyvern to reach the top. Wyvern slowly made it to the top and was helped into the lift by Gaia, shortly followed by me.

Gaia reached down and I shook my head before hauling myself and Hyperion into the lift and sitting on the floor and taking a few deep breaths. Wyvern sat white faced, unconsciously gripping her hands tight in fists, while Gaia looked unruffled by the whole incident, comfortably leaning against the lift wall, considering she was probably the worst off after being taken from her Infirmary bed to fighting like she was perfectly fine.

"Thank you for coming for us," Gaia held my eyes briefly with hers before cringing in pain and slumping further down the wall and gave a small moan.

"Kaira?" Wyvern asked with concern and shuffled over to Gaia, who looked a little worse for wear, her eyes shut and hands gripping Fervent tightly.

"Looks like I got checked out of the Infirmary a little early," she grimaced and gripped Wyvern's hand.

"We'll get you right back, won't we Seifer?" Wyvern assured Gaia nervously, shooting me a terrified glance.

I gave Gaia a false smile and got up.

"Sure we will," I replied and punched the button to go up to the ground floor. Thankfully the lift ground into action and back to the ground floor.

Cid is going to go ballistic.


	19. Explanation

**Chapter Nineteen: Explanation**

"So... Ryden Fords, currently in the Infirmary, is actually a psycho with the intention of harming Wyvern Kohl and Gaia – oh, I'm sorry apparently Kaira Firedrake, actually an ex-Galbadia Garden member who just 'forgot' to tell me about that – who is also unconscious in the Infirmary," Cid surveyed us with narrowed eyes. Wyvern looked complete broken and took my hand as her eyes filled with tears and filled me with a rush of emotion to help.

"Yes," I said firmly, gripping Wyvern's hand reassuringly and holding Cid's gaze without blinking – partly to intimidate him and partly to make him believe me.

"You came back at an awfully convenient time, Seifer. Care to explain?" he interrogated and I sighed, running a hand through my golden hair.

"... I just knew I had to come back, pass my exams and..." I stared meaningfully at Wyvern, "take care of some people."

She gave me a small smile and turned to Cid.

"You have to believe me – Ryden Fords had an unhealthy infatuation that got out of control and led to the events we told you about! Please, you have to believe us!" Wyvern said desperately, tears slipping past her nose. Cid allowed his eyes to focus intently on Wyvern's and she returned the look with an open face, allowing him to scrutinise her.

After what felt like an hour, Cid sat back and arched his hands together with a thoughtful look.

"Alright, I believe you, though it being a pretty unbelievable story..." he trailed and sighed, giving a slight frown before regarding the two of us questioningly.

"Thank you, sir," Wyvern smiled and touched her hair nervously. I grinned and stood up and Wyvern followed me.

"Yeah, thanks C- sir," I echoed Wyvern and Cid motioned for us to leave.

"Enquiries, of course, will be made. I will see you two soon to sort the rest of this mess out. For now, you are free to take exams and Ryden Fords will be under security until this whole mess is sorted out. Dismissed," Cid finished and we left without a backward glance.

Once the door had shut, Wyvern turned to me and gave a muffled squeak as she covered her mouth, then hugged me tight.

"He believed us! He is so nice to trust in us!" she squealed in a way reminiscent of the Messenger girl. It didn't bother me though – I was getting used to the way Wyvern behaved and her little quirks along with Gaia's attitude. Well, I suppose I should start calling her Kaira now, even though she responds to both.

"Cid's an old softie really," I told her and she peeled herself from me and began to head to the lift.

"Where're we going?" I asked as I followed her and she twirled around to face me.

"I thought we could go and see Kaira," she said and I nodded.

"Question is does she want us there?" I replied and Wyvern shrugged.

"Too bad – she's my new friend and I visit friends," she said stoutly, jutting her jaw out and I laughed as I punched the button to go down.

Wyvern idly watched the people milling below us through the glass windows while I gripped and unclenched my hand which was usually accustomed to holding Hyperion before turning as the door slid open with a hiss.

"Come on, Kaira will be waiting!" Wyvern called as she bounded out of the lift and dashed down the ring of main corridor and slowed down to wait for me to catch up.

I leisurely walked over to her, much to her annoyance. She gave me another tug to hurry me up and I took long strides so she had to trot to keep up.

"Seifer!" she rolled her eyes and I gave a grin before walking normally.

"I couldn't help myself," I smiled and she calmed down.

"Come on then, I want to see her," she told me and headed swiftly through the Infirmary doors. Inside Doctor Kadowaki sat at her desk with a pile of papers in front of her. She swivelled her neck around to see us come in and stood.

"Ah, I thought you'd be coming in. She's in there," she pointed to a cubicle and returned to her work. We exchanged a glance before entering the room she'd directed us to.

Inside laid Gaia with her eyes shut, but Wyvern bumped into the corner of her bed, gave a cry of pain and the passive girl's face became animated with surprise.

"Oh, hey guys," she said softly as she settled down after Wyvern's ruckus.

"Sorry," Wyvern apologised helplessly and Gaia smiled.

"You always have to make an entrance, don't you?" she teased and Wyvern pulled up a seat.

"Can't help myself. How are you?" she asked with concern and Gaia pulled a face and waved a hand as if she didn't give a damn.

"The good Doctor tells me I'm going to be in here for a week, but I don't give a damn – I'm leaving here tomorrow if it kills me," she scowled temporarily then looked at the two of us seriously.

"I'm glad you came by, because I've been thinking about this whole... event, or ordeal – whatever you want to call it. I want to tell you about what I've been doing all this time. I want to tell you, Wyvern, why I attacked that night," her eyes looked sad and Wyvern became edgy.

"Well, if you feel up for it, Kaira," Wyvern said nervously and I leant against the wall in preparation for a big speech.

I definitely have the feeling this is gonna be long-haul.

"I know you didn't think I had changed when you realised who I was. But I had – I remember the exact day it all changed. It was the day in Galbadia when you acted as the Fell Angel and no longer as the demure kicking bag I'd been accustomed to," she paused and her eyes misted over as if she was drifting back into the memory. I glanced at Wyvern, who looked uncomfortable before returning my gaze to Gaia, who'd opened her mouth to speak once more.

"There you were with your blades primed to tear someone apart and your eyes... they were burning with the fires of hate," Gaia recalled and Wyvern lowered her head, scuffing her boot slightly on the floor.

"Those weren't the best of days, I'll admit," she admitted quietly and I watched the two with interest. So, it all comes out now.

Gaia pulled herself up in her bed, her back resting against a crushed pillow and frowned.

"It was my fault, Wyvern. I know it is. When I was an evil bitch... well, still may be at times... I never thought I mattered a damn to the world, that I affected nothing and no-one. But when I saw how my actions against you led you to stand there like that... I was scared. Scared of what I'd done, what I had made you. And it stopped right then and there. I ran off around the same time as you. Cut my hair, got rid of the false blonde hair and bought new clothes before setting off for Balamb in the hope I'd be able to shirk Kaira Firedrake for good," Gaia paused to draw breath, her blue-grey eyes briefly closed in pain. She looked up to the ceiling and opened her eyes, smiling as she did so.

"Hmm, that plan hardly worked, did it?" she raised an eyebrow and gave a shrug of indifference.

"It was fate that led you to the exact same destination; I swore it when I first laid eyes on you here. I may have acted passive, but inside... I thought I might explode with guilt. It was selfish at first – I was convinced you'd mess up my 'change' and lead me to become a bully once more and it ended up with the fight that put me in here. I don't blame you for that – I was in complete denial, wanted you to disappear so I could remain Gaia Ferndrake." Gaia made her hands into fists.

"I was stupid. Deep down I knew that the truth was going to have to be admitted some time. Of course then I was in no position to apologise for what I'd done, being in the Infirmary. And here I am now after... redeeming myself I suppose for my earlier mistake. But not for what I did at Galbadia. Atonement for there can only be done through what I do the rest of my life it was so bad," she finished, falling silent and looking at the two of us to see our reactions.

Wyvern stood in shock and gave a start.

"That is the most I've ever heard you speak... Gaia," she began with a small smile, but it fell away to a more sombre expression, "Gaia, listen. Don't be sorry for what you did – not anymore. You toughened me up, Gaia, made me who I am today, which is more complete than the shy girl I had been at Galbadia. I think you've talked enough today, so rest now and we can all have a proper talk when you're out of here. Okay?" Wyvern raised her eyebrows to move Gaia into an answer and the girl gave a chuckle.

"You're the boss. I guess I'll see you guys later," Gaia gave in and sunk back into her bed and closed her eyes. She looked peaceful as Wyvern tugged my arm to get me to leave with her.

We left the Infirmary and strolled together to the main entrance in silence, Wyvern with a thoughtful expression twisting her ruby lips sideways while her turquoise eyes narrowed in thought.

"I'm glad we've all came together like this. I think we've all affected one another," Wyvern considered and I gave a shrug.

"I know, I'm not sure if I was for better or worse," I offered and Wyvern gave me a sidelong look.

"You're definitely for good - otherwise I don't think you'd be allowed on the premises... but, look. The three of us have been affected by one another so much... K- Gaia changed me, I changed her. And you..." she trailed and looked to me for an answer as the two of us made our way along the path connecting Garden to Balamb.

"I guess I was changed by both of you. Gaia made me feel more part of Garden and you," I sighed dramatically, "you turned me to mush," I finished flatly.

Wyvern snorted, "Mush? I didn't see a mushy guy who was readying himself to kill Ryden," she pointed out and I shrugged, glancing at the sun slowly setting out into the sea.

We shared a look before continuing on in a comfortable silence. The path wound along to Balamb and showed off the stretching sandy beaches and the ocean sparkling with the dazzling setting sun.

This is like the dream.

I shivered as a breeze cut through and Wyvern gave me a funny look and took my hand.

"Are you alright?" she asked and I snapped out of my stupor.

"Sure. Let's go," I replied and together we made it into Balamb.

Wyvern stopped next to the car hire and turned to me, eyes imploring.

"Where to?"

"Where do you think?" I teased and Wyvern smiled, those eyes dancing playfully.

"The dock then," she decided and we wandered over hand in hand. I gave a nod to Finley, who grinned back and gave a wave as we crossed the parking area and sat on the cobbles at the end, watching the sun descend.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said gently as she gazed out to sea, her eyes reflecting the fiery reds and oranges of the sun as they danced before disappearing, leaving a cool breeze and the now visible moon.

I looked about to see no-one about in the dusk and sat down, soon joined by Wyvern. She sat with her knees drawn up to her chin, arms wrapped around her legs and stared off across the ocean, taking in the now darker, night time waves which were serene as the moon hung overhead lighting the landscape.

"So..." Wyvern said before turning to me...


	20. You Came Back

**Chapter Twenty: You Came Back**

"So," Wyvern looked into my eyes, "you came back."

The two of us were back where we first met – well I met her – on the cobbles down by the dock in Balamb and it felt strangely homely considering it was a piece of ground. I knelt next to her and delicately put a hand onto her shoulder. She closed her eyes and gently lent her head on my hand.

"Yeah," I saw how different I was and grinned, "I came back. Know why?"

Wyvern lay back onto the cobbles where I'd pulled her out of water, my hand slipping away from her.

"I don't know. To gloat?" A small smile danced across her face and her captivating turquoise eyes glimmered playfully.

A faint memory of my first meeting with Gaia crossed my mind at 'gloat' and a faint tweak on the corner of my mouth appeared and disappeared in a flash. My gaze fell upon her slight figure watching the stars.

"Guess," I leaned forward and carefully planted a kiss on her forehead.

"But there is one thing I forgot to do when I first pulled you out of the water," I added.

Wyvern looked curious, "What?"

"The kiss of life," and with that I finally kissed her full on the lips.

After a while we both lay on the Balamb cobbles, stargazing, and then I abruptly sat up.

"I came back for you – and to give you this," I told her and she sat up with me, her face a picture of bewilderment.

"Give me what?" she asked uncertainly.

I took a deep breath and slowly took my silver choker off from around my neck; a little reluctantly I have to say. I mean, I really do like this choker and have never parted with it. Ever.

"I've worn it since I can remember," I explained softly as I put it around her neck, "so I reckon you can work out how precious it is to me. I want you to have it so you don't have to worry if I wander off, that I won't come back. No-one keeps this without me coming back to look at and touch it. Along with the person attached to it," I finished and added a sly smile as I ran a hand along the cool metal plate and Wyvern opened her mouth in surprise and felt the choker delicately, brushing my own fingers as she did.

"Seifer – I – thank you," she said clumsily and grew embarrassed, touching her hair worriedly and looking away from me.

"I have nothing to give you in return," she said in a small voice and I sighed.

"You don't have to. Your love is enough for me... I can't believe I just said that," I replied with a nervous chuckle and watched the stars again, allowing Wyvern to sit thoughtfully and stare into the calm rippling ocean that nearly matched the beauty of her eyes.

She paused for a moment, before taking out her blades and slipping a hand into one of the sheaths. After a few moments before pulling out a spare black wing charm that she has dangling from the handles of her blades. She looped it around my neck and hooked it together at the back, before sheathing her weapons.

I felt my new choker on my neck and smiled.

Wyvern helplessly extended her hands and said, "I had to give you _something_. You think that you can just give me something and expect me not to give you a gift back? Lucky that I'm a quick thinker," she smiled as I grinned back at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks, my neck was feeling kind of bare now I've parted with a treasured possession," I ran a finger along the wing charm and she felt her own new choker lovingly.

"Well, mine isn't as precious, but it definitely has sentimental value," she came back with and we fell into a comfortable silence, just looking at either the stars, or out to sea.

A few minutes of silence later and I said, "So, you were scared I wouldn't come back?"

Wyvern didn't look at me.

"Nope. I was bloody terrified. But I won't be anymore," she added, her eyes gazing far out over I suspect where Galbadia Garden is.

After a while Wyvern turned her head to me.

"So, no Ryden is going to come after me and try and kill me or Kaira?" she asked with her playful smirk – the one she did when she was trying not to smile and be serious.

I laughed, "Not today and probably not for quite some time. I think we can safely say we have sorted Ryden out for good, Wyvern. And if Cid lets him off and he tries, he'll have me to deal with."

"Well good. I'm freezing, let's get out of here and head over to the hotel," she got up and dusted herself down. I joined her and gently ran my hand down her scars. She took note with a questioning glance.

"A forgotten memory, now. It's in the past. Gone," she said with a small smile and let me touch them without flinching.

"I'm just so... I don't know, fascinated by them," I apologetically explained, with a small shake of my head, as if to clear it.

She shook her head, "Don't worry, I don't mind. What if I did this," she ran a finger down my scar across my nose and I gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Hey, stop it. That tickles," I shied away realising how weird it was to be fascinated by her scars.

Wyvern put a hand a hand on her hip, "Well, there you go. That's what I used to feel like."

I retracted my hand and instead held it out to Wyvern, who took it.

"Okay, then. Let's go," I sighed, wishing we could stay here forever.

So, hand in hand, we strolled back.

The moon lit our way and I was truly happy.

Man, I really have changed.

END 

4


End file.
